Im dunklen, dunklen Wald – Ein Reigen aus Rubinen und Smaragden
by Melanin
Summary: Zwei Welten treffen aufeinander... Ein unerwartetes Zusammentreffen der Ehepaare Malfoy und Weasley während des Todesserüberfalls auf der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft 1994. Werden Lucius Malfoy und Molly Weasley es schaffen, zusammenzuarbeiten? Und werden sich Narcissa und Arthur besser kennen lernen?
1. Im dunklen Wald

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an 'Harry Potter' und den Charakteren gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld._

Wie giftgrüner Nebel hing der Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange windet, am sommerlichen Nachthimmel über dem Gelände der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft im englischen Dartmoor. Bleich und unheilverkündend. Das todbringende Zeichen Lord Voldemorts. Schreie und laute Rufe schallten durch die Luft, in Panik trampelten ganze Menschenansammlungen wie Büffelherden blind in die unterschiedlichsten Richtungen und rannten jeden um, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Gerade hatte die Gruppe Auroren um die maskierten Todesser herum Aufstellung bezogen, sie eingekreist, um zum Angriff überzugehen und die arme Muggelfamilie, die diese als Geiseln hielten, zu befreien, als auch unter den Todessern Panik ausbrach und die ganze Gruppe jäh in alle Richtungen auseinanderstob. Über das allgemeine Geschrei hinweg brüllte Arthur Weasley den Befehl „Ergreift sie!" und schon stürzten die Auroren aus ihrer Deckung hervor und schleuderten Flüche nach den flüchtenden Todessern. Als eine Welle völlig in Panik verfallener Zivilisten mitten in die Menge von Todessern, Auroren und Geiseln stürzte, war das Chaos vollkommen. Jeder war sich selbst der nächste. Jeder dachte an seine eigene Flucht oder daran, eigenen Erfolg einzuheimsen, indem man einen Todesser stellte.

Molly Weasley war gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann hinter einem Brombeerstrauch hervorgesprungen. Gehetzt sah sie sich um, als rote Stuporzauber durch die Luft sausten und die Menge der dunkel gekleideten Gestalten ein wenig erhellten. Todesser rannten an ihr vorbei, ohne sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen; Molly hetzte hinter einem Flüchtenden her, schleuderte ihm einen Stupor hinterher, der sein Ziel jedoch verfehlte. Sie sah sich um, suchte nach weiteren flüchtigen Todessern, doch um sie herum jagten nur laut nach ihren Angehörigen rufende Zivilisten vorüber. Den Zauberstab erhoben, aufs Äußerste gespannt, wich Molly in die Schatten zurück, um sich einen besseren Überblick über das Chaos zu verschaffen. Sie rückte näher zu ihrem Nebenmann auf und griff nervös nach dessen Arm. „Arthur, was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir könnten Unschuldige verletzen und die Todesser sind schon über alle Berge..."

„Gut erkannt, Madam... mit dem winzigen Fehler, dass ich nicht Arthur Weasley bin.", erklang die eisige Stimme des Mannes neben ihr und Molly zuckte zusammen. Das war nicht Arthurs Stimme!

Lucius Malfoy starrte die Frau, die ihn einfach am Arm gepackt hatte, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an um sie in der Schwärze der Nacht, die nur gelegentlich von vorbeisausenden Flüchen oder erleuchteten Zauberstäben spärlich erhellt wurde, besser erkennen zu können. Da hatte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Angriff der Auroren in Sicherheit bringen können, hatte es geschafft, hinter einen Baum zu hetzen, sich die Todessermaske vom Gesicht zu reißen und sie in seinem Umhang zu verstauen und hatte sich schon in Sicherheit gewähnt, als er plötzlich grob am Arm gepackt worden war. Für einen Moment hatte Lucius gedacht, das Spiel sei aus, hatte bereits die Handschellen um seine Handgelenke klicken gehört, hatte bereits die triumphierenden Siegesschreie der Auroren gehört... doch nun begann sich sein Puls langsam wieder zu normalisieren. Das hier war nur Molly Weasley, die Frau von Arthur, und diese schien selbst überrascht, wen sie da gepackt hatte. Mit offenem Mund starrte die Frau ihn an. Nein, von ihr ging gewiss keine Gefahr aus.

„Beeindruckend mit welch außerordentlicher Schnelligkeit Sie doch begreifen, Mrs Weasley... Und wenn Sie nun die Güte hätten, meinen Arm wieder loszulassen? Das gilt ja schon als Körperverletzung, so fest wie Sie zupacken. Da hat ja ein Bergtroll einen weniger groben Handgriff...", verlangte Lucius mit schleppender Stimme. Molly sog hörbar die Luft ein: „Also, ich muss doch sehr bitten, Mr Malfoy." Zornig funkelte Molly den Mann an, den sie nun im Schein ihres entzündeten Zauberstabes eindeutig als Lucius Malfoy identifizieren konnte. Doch so wie ihr gewahr wurde, dass sie den Arm des Erzfeindes ihres Mannes Arthur noch immer fest umklammert hielt, ließ sie ihn rasch los. „E-Entschuldigen Sie...", stammelte sie verlegen. „Na bitte.", schnarrte Lucius mit überheblicher Stimmlage und rieb sich seinen Arm, als habe Molly ihm tatsächlich Leid zugefügt. „Die Spuren Ihres rüpelhaften Griffes wird man bestimmt noch Tage darauf auf meiner Haut sehen...", kommentierte er dann auch noch zu allem Überfluss. Molly wurde vor Wut puterrot im Gesicht. Nur weil sie etwas kräftiger gebaut war als der feine Herr, brauchte er noch lange nicht so zu tun, als wäre sie ein Trampel... Der sollte sich mal nicht so anstellen. Feindselig verzog sich ihr Mund: „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Sie so ein Schwächling sind, dass Sie dieser lockere Griff bereits wehklagen lässt...", entgegnete Molly daher spitz.

Lucius' Gesicht versteinerte und er starrte Molly mit deutlicher Abneigung in den Augen an. „Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, Mrs Weasley. So ganz allein und ohne den Beistand der großen Familie..." Molly wollte etwas Feindseliges entgegnen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Arthur! Wo war er bloß? Hoffentlich war ihm nichts zugestoßen... Besorgt blickte sie um sich. Lucius lachte höhnisch auf. „Und schon sieht sich die werte Mrs Weasley nach ihrem treuen Ehemann um, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr aus der Patsche helfen möge..." Molly fuhr aufgebracht zu Lucius herum: „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Arthur! Aber Sie machen sich ja anscheinend keine Sorgen um Ihre Ehefrau, Mr Malfoy, oder? Geben Sie doch zu, dass Sie Ihre Frau ebenfalls aus den Augen verloren haben!" Lucius presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Da hatte Mrs Weasley ausnahmsweise Recht... und er machte sich sehr wohl Sorgen um Narcissa. In welche Richtung war sie nur gelaufen? Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst? Hoffentlich hatte keiner der Auroren sie erwischt. Hoffentlich hatte Narcissa sich die verräterische Maske rechtzeitig von ihrem Gesicht ziehen können... Hoffentlich war Narcissa nicht demjenigen in die Arme gelaufen, der das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hatte...

„So still auf einmal, Mr Malfoy? Das heißt, Sie suchen Ihre Frau genauso wie ich meinen Mann suche.", stellte Molly nüchtern fest. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns zusammentun und uns gemeinsam auf die Suche machen würden? Hier laufen jede Menge Todesser herum, da ist es gut, zu zweit zu sein..." Lucius starrte Molly ablehnend an. Meinte sie das ernst? Molly Weasley vertraute IHM? Hegte nicht einmal den Verdacht, dass er selbst einer dieser Todesser wäre, der die Muggelfamilie drangsaliert hatte? Molly bemerkte Lucius' Zögern und setzte, etwas heftiger, hinzu: „Oder wollen Sie mich ganz allein auf die Suche nach Arthur gehen lassen? Das gäbe im Ministerium später aber kein gutes Bild von Ihnen, wenn öffentlich würde, dass Sie eine Frau in der Not stehen lassen haben."

Mit düsterer Miene erwiderte Lucius ihren Blick. Aus der Situation kam er wohl nicht mehr so schnell heraus. „In Ordnung, ich helfe Ihnen bei der Suche nach Ihrem sich verlaufen habenden Ehemann und beschütze Sie vor den Todessern. Jedoch nicht weil mich Ihr Schicksal oder das Ihres Ehemannes so betroffen stimmen würde. Sondern nur weil auch Sie mir bei meiner eigenen Suche nützlich sein können.", stimmte Lucius dann widerwillig zu. Molly grinste: „Ah, Sie sind ja doch ein Gentleman, Mr Malfoy. Wie schön..." Als Antwort gab Lucius nur ein kleines Schnauben von sich. 

...

Ein Stückchen entfernt, tiefer im Wald, zuckte eine in dunkle Gewänder gehüllte Frau erschrocken zusammen, als ihr ein Zauberstab unvermittelt direkt ins Gesicht leuchtete. Bereits eine Sekunde später spürte der Besitzer des Zauberstabes den sanften Druck von Holz auf seiner Brust, bevor er durch eine gewaltige Druckwelle gegen den nächsten Baumstamm geschleudert wurde. „Mrs Malfoy! Nicht! Ich bin vom Ministerium!", keuchte der Mann und griff so schnell er konnte nach seinem am Boden liegenden Zauberstab. Narcissa hatte zwischenzeitlich ihren eigenen Zauberstab entzündet und ließ, als sie den Mann am Boden erkannte, diesen langsam wieder sinken. Arthur Weasley rappelte sich hoch und klopfte sich die Grashalme von der Kleidung. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie offensichtlich so erschreckt habe... Und keine Sorge, mir ist nichts passiert." Narcissa presste die Lippen säuerlich zusammen. Als ob sie das interessierte. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, hätte sich dieser Grobian Arthur Weasley ruhig einen Arm brechen können, als Strafe dafür, edle Damen mitten im dunklen Wald so zu erschrecken. Lucius hatte schon Recht damit, dass diese Weasleys überhaupt keinen Anstand besaßen.

Arthur lächelte Narcissa indes entschuldigend an. „Bitte verzeihen Sie den Überfall, ich hatte jemand anderen erwartet..." Arthurs Stimme brach verlegen ab, da er nicht wusste, wie er sich erklären sollte. Wie konnte er begründen, dass er die zierliche und still dastehende Narcissa versehentlich mit einem dieser Todesserschweine, die wehrlose Muggel terrorisierten, verwechselt hatte? Narcissa hingegen reckte ihr Kinn und schritt, ohne ihn einer Antwort für würdig zu befinden, stolz und wortlos an Arthur vorüber. Der Mann hatte schon gesehen, was passierte, wenn man einer Malfoy zu nahe kam. Das war ihm hoffentlich eine Lehre.

Doch Arthur ließ sich nicht täuschen. Vorhin hatte er, als er Narcissa so unvermittelt ins Gesicht geleuchtet hatte, für einen winzigen Augenblick das ängstliche Aufflackern in ihren blauen Augen erblickt... „Bitte warten Sie, Mrs Malfoy!", erhob Arthur die Stimme und setzte dann besorgt hinzu: „Wo ist Ihr Mann... Lucius? Er sollte Sie wirklich nicht alleine hier draußen herumlaufen lassen, hier sind Todesser unterwegs, es ist äußerst gefährlich..."

Narcissa blieb unvermittelt stehen. Im Zeitlupentempo drehte sie sich zu Arthur herum und funkelte ihn aus eisigblauen Augen an, als sie zum ersten Mal ihre Stimme erklingen ließ: „Denken Sie, ich könne nicht allein auf mich aufpassen? Denken Sie, ich könne mich ohne Lucius' Hilfe nicht gegen anstandslose Männer wehren, die mich belästigen? Nun, dann denken Sie an den Moment zurück, in dem Sie gerade im Dreck lagen..." Narcissa hatte sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufgerichtet, das Kinn gereckt, und blickte nun tatsächlich auf den nicht gerade stattlichen Arthur Weasley hinab. Der räusperte sich betreten: „So habe ich das gar nicht gemeint... Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass Sie hilflos sind, Ma'am..." Narcissa unterbrach ihn schnippisch: „Gut. Dann wäre das ja geklärt.", und wollte schon ihres Weges stolzieren, als Arthur ihr in hektischen Schritten hinterhereilte und ihr dann nicht mehr von der Seite wich. So stolz sich Mrs Malfoy auch ihm gegenüber gab, Arthur wusste ganz genau, dass er es nicht verantworten konnte, sie schutzlos von dannen ziehen zu lassen... Ja, er verabscheute Lucius, doch Narcissa konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass ihr Ehemann ein skrupelloses Schwein ist.

Narcissa warf dem neben ihr her trottenden Arthur einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu. „Wollen Sie mich etwa verfolgen, Mr Weasley?" Arthur versuchte geduldig die misstrauische Frau zu beschwichtigen: „Kommen Sie, Mrs Malfoy, ich bin Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums und für die Sicherheit auf dieser Veranstaltung verantwortlich. Ich werde Sie wohlbehalten zu Ihrer Familie zurückbringen." Narcissa lachte frostig auf: „Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ist mein Mann ebenfalls. Ich brauche Ihren Schutz nicht, Mr Weasley. Lucius beschützt mich." Arthur schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf: „Lucius ist aber gerade nicht hier... Deshalb werden Sie wohl oder übel mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen, Mrs Malfoy." Im Licht seines Zauberstabes konnte Arthur das spöttische Lächeln um Narcissas Mundwinkel sehen. „Da bin ich aber beruhigt... Haben Sie doch soeben demonstriert, wie verlässlich Ihre Duellfähigkeiten sind. Ich gebe nichts auf Ihren Schutz, Mr Weasley. Ist es nicht viel eher so, dass Sie den schutzbedürftigeren Eindruck von uns beiden machen?"

Arthur starrte Narcissa entgeistert an: „Glauben Sie mir, Sie können mir vertrauen. Wenn ich vorhin gewollt hätte, dann... Aber ich wusste doch, dass Sie es sind. Gegen einen Feind hätte ich ganz anders..." Narcissas höhnisches Lächeln verriet Arthur, dass sie sein Gestammel einzig für eine bloße Ausrede hielt und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er sich von der reichen Frau vorhin so hatte überrumpeln lassen. „Ich kann Sie beschützen!", fügte er, das Thema nun übergehend, stattdessen überzeugt hinzu.

„Warum sollten Sie das tun?", entgegnete Narcissa kühl. Arthur wäre fast über einen Baumstumpf gestolpert, so überraschte ihn diese Frage Narcissas. „Nun... Sie wissen ja, Lucius und ich haben durchaus unsere Differenzen... ernste Differenzen... Doch das spielt natürlich keine Rolle, wenn es um Leben und Tod geht. So wenig ich auch mit Lucius übereinstimme, ich werde seine Frau gewiss nicht allein hier zurücklassen." – „Sie erwarten also keine Gegenleistung von meinem Mann oder mir?", erkundigte sich Narcissa, noch immer misstrauisch. Sie wollte gewiss nicht die Schuld daran tragen, wenn Lucius später einem politischen Gegner einen Gefallen schuldig war. Mochte sie auch nicht ganz so viel von Politik verstehen wie Lucius, so war es Narcissa doch bewusst, dass man sich in diesem Geschäft nie in die Schuld eines anderen begeben durfte. Und ehe sie ihren Mann in solche Verlegenheit brachte, würde sie sich eher ganz allein durch die Menge der panischen, betrunkenen und streitsüchtigen Männer schlagen. Sie war schließlich Narcissa Malfoy, sie würde das schon irgendwie schaffen.

„Himmel nein! Ich will doch keine Gegenleistung von Ihnen oder Lucius. Das Beschützen von Zivilisten gehört zu meinem ganz normalen Arbeitsgebiet im Ministerium, dafür schuldet mir nicht einmal der Minister persönlich einen Dank. Helfen ist für mich ohnehin etwas Selbstverständliches. Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann kann ich das auch gerne schwören, Mrs Malfoy. Mit dem Unbrechbaren Schwur, wenn Sie wollen...", entgegnete Arthur, völlig erschüttert, dass Narcissa an so etwas dachte.

Doch Narcissa blieb stur. „Wie ritterlich von Ihnen... Doch ich bin nie allein. Lucius wird gleich hier sein und dann sind Sie, Mr Weasley, überflüssig." Arthur seufzte hörbar. „Ich möchte Ihnen ja keine Angst machen, Ma'am, aber wenn Lucius jetzt noch nicht hier ist, könnte das bedeuten, dass er möglicherweise in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckt..." – „Mein Mann steckt nie in Schwierigkeiten. Er bewältigt Schwierigkeiten.", entgegnete Narcissa von oben herab. Doch insgeheim war sie besorgt... Lucius. Hatte er entkommen können?


	2. Tief im dunklen Wald

„Sagen Sie mal, Mr Malfoy, besitzen Sie keinen eigenen Zauberstab oder haben Sie Ihren verloren?", erkundigte sich Molly Weasley neugierig, während sie eifrig vorweg schritt und ihnen beiden den Weg durch das undurchdringliche Dickicht leuchtete. Für einen kurzen Moment löste Molly ihre Augen von dem schmalen Pfad ab um Lucius neugierig anzusehen. Im Schein ihres Zauberstabes konnte sie dessen irritierte Miene sehen, bevor sich sein Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzog. „Ah, Sie denken wohl, ich besäße gar keinen Zauberstab, nur weil ich diesen nicht, als sei ich ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer der Mittelschicht, wie eine Wünschelrute in meiner Hand spazieren führe und ihn nicht ausgestreckt vor mich halte als wolle ich damit jemanden erdolchen?", entgegnete Lucius belustigt und musterte die Weasley mit ihrem vorgehaltenen Zauberstab eine deutliche Spur abschätzig.

Verständnislos und zugleich deutlich missbilligend schüttelte Molly ihren Kopf und gab zurück: „Dann haben Sie Ihren Stab noch in Ihrem Umhang stecken? Das ist aber, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, sehr unvorsichtig. Arthur würde ich das nicht durchgehen lassen. Wenn wir angegriffen werden, sind Sie doch viel zu langsam, wenn Sie Ihren Stab erst aus Ihrem Umhang ziehen müssen..." Lucius verdrehte in der Dunkelheit die Augen. Das glaubte er gern, dass diese Furie Arthur deswegen ausschimpfen würde. „Mit Verlaub, Sie irren sich, Mrs Weasley. Ich trage meinen Zauberstab schon jederzeit einsatzbereit bei mir. Sie wären wohl überrascht, wie schnell ich diesen benutzen kann." Lucius lächelte in sich hinein, während seine Finger einmal kurz liebevoll den Schlangenkopf seines Gehstocks drückten. Molly betrachtete Lucius kritisch, ließ ihren Blick von oben bis unten über den Malfoy schweifen auf der Suche nach Möglichkeiten, wo er denn seinen Zauberstab sonst noch bei sich tragen könnte. „Wo wollen Sie denn Ihren Zauberstab bei sich tragen? Ich sehe ihn nicht.", drängte Molly ungeduldig zu erfahren. „Darüber, Mrs Weasley, bin ich Ihnen wohl kaum Rechenschaft schuldig.", erwiderte Lucius mit schleppender Stimme.

Mollys Wangen färbten sich erneut zornesrot. Welches Benehmen legte dieser Lucius nur an den Tag? Glaubte er, sie fragte ihn dies aus Spaß, glaubte er, dies sei eine Situation für Machtspiele? Jetzt, da sie das Malfoy'sche Familienoberhaupt zum ersten Mal näher kennen lernte, konnte sie mit einem Mal genau nachvollziehen, weshalb Arthur den Mann nicht ausstehen konnte und sich regelmäßig lautstark über diesen Lucius echauffierte. Lucius Malfoy hatte nun einmal wirklich eine Art an sich, die einen nur zur Weißglut bringen konnte. Besonders wenn man mit einem so gesunden Temperament gesegnet ist, wie es bei Molly der Fall ist. Doch Molly versuchte, professionell zu sein, atmete einmal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen und entgegnete dann mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme: „Mr Malfoy, es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, solange ich eigentlich unter Ihrem Schutz stehen sollte und auch mein Leben von Ihrer Fingerfertigkeit, Ihren Zauberstab zügig zur Hand zu haben, abhängt. Glauben Sie mir, ich bin nicht froh um Ihre Gesellschaft und bin erst recht nicht erfreut über unsere zweckmäßige Partnerschaft, doch so ist es nun einmal und ich will mich auf Sie verlassen können, wenn wir schon aufeinander angewiesen sind." – „Das können Sie.", entgegnete Lucius gelangweilt und von Mollys moralischer Rede völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Ja, das sagen Sie, aber Arthur sagt immer, dem Wort eines Malfoy ist nicht zu trauen. Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich mich wirklich auf Sie verlassen kann?", hakte Molly ungeduldig nach, wobei es ihr immer schwerer fiel, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. Dieser Lucius zerrte wirklich an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung. Was wäre denn für ihn so schlimm daran, wenn er einfach sagen würde, wo er seinen Zauberstab hatte? Warum führte er sich so geheimniskrämerisch auf? Langsam kam Molly der Verdacht, dass Lucius sich nur stur stellte, um sie zu ärgern. Lucius kicherte belustigt: „Das sagt Weasley über mich? Hmm, das kränkt mich nun aber. So viel Misstrauen ist doch bestimmt ungesund. Das kann einem die ganze Lebensfreude vergällen..." Plötzlich reichte es Molly. Noch ehe sie sich's versah, hatte sie ihren Zauberstab herumgerissen und einen Wasserstrahl auf Lucius abgefeuert. Nun würden wir ja sehen, ob der seinen Zauberstab rechtzeitig zücken konnte und woher!

Lucius, noch so vertieft in Ideen zu weiteren spöttischen Entgegnungen, wusste kaum, wie ihm geschah. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er Mollys ruckartige Bewegung wahr, fuhr herum und sah irgendetwas auf sich zurasen. Reflexartig riss Lucius seinen Gehstock empor und schon im nächsten Augenblick zerriss ein lautes Klirren die gespannte Nachtluft. Eissplitter ergossen sich über das Gras. Lucius' Herz raste vor Schreck. Doch so langsam dämmerte es ihm, dass Molly ihn mit nichts mehr als mit Wasser angegriffen hatte, das bei der Berührung seines Verteidigungsschildes zu Eis erstarrt und anschließend zu Boden gefallen und auf der harten Erde zerschellt war. Lucius zischte säuerlich: „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mrs Weasley! Ihr Mann würde Ihnen bestimmt davon abraten, sich mit mir anzulegen..." Doch Molly hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Entgeistert klebte ihr Blick auf Lucius' Gehstock. „Es ist Ihre Gehhilfe... DAS ist Ihr Zauberstab?" Molly konnte es kaum glauben. Bisher hatte sie nur herkömmliche Zauberstäbe kennen gelernt, noch nie war ihr ein Zauberstab in Form eines Alltagsgegenstandes untergekommen...

„Das ist keine Gehhilfe, Mrs Weasley, sondern ein Gehstock. Aber dass Sie derlei hochwertige Luxusgüter nicht kennen und wahrscheinlich noch nie in Ihrem Leben gesehen haben, verwundert mich nicht...", hob Lucius in belehrendem Tonfall an. Doch Molly unterbrach ihn: „Ach reden Sie doch nicht. Das ist eine Gehhilfe. Genau so einen hatte mein Urgroßvater auch immer und der war immerhin schon über neunzig... Er konnte nicht mehr richtig gehen, wissen Sie, das Rheuma, der Hexenschuss, die schwindenden Kräfte..." Doch Lucius unterbrach Mollys Redeschwall seinerseits. „Eine faszinierende Familiengeschichte oder eher –tragödie, doch Sie beweisen, dass Sie für die Gebräuche der Aristokratie nicht das nötige Verständnis geschweige denn Feingefühl besitzen..." In Lucius' Tonfall fand sich nun Kränkung wieder. „Und Sie reden sich die Dinge nur so daher, dass sie Ihnen in den Kram passen.", wetterte Molly. „Geben Sie es doch einfach zu, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gehen haben!"

Lucius' Lippen pressten sich so fest aufeinander, dass sie weiß wurden und seine Stimme klirrte so frostig wie eine Winternacht, als er kalt zurück zischte: „Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit. Was man von Ihnen anhand Ihres schwerfälligen Ganges wohl kaum behaupten kann. Kein Wunder, bei der zusätzlichen Last, die Sie mit sich herumtragen müssen." Seine kalten grauen Augen glitten angewidert über die dickliche Gestalt Molly Weasleys. Dass diese Frau sich mit solchem Übergewicht überhaupt traute, sich in der Öffentlichkeit blicken zu lassen. Fast könnte ihm Arthur ja schon leid tun, dass er mit solch einer unansehnlichen kugelrunden Frau gestraft war. Kein Wunder, dass der Weasley meistens einen recht bedrückten Eindruck machte...

Molly explodierte augenblicklich. „WAS WOLLEN SIE DAMIT SAGEN, MR MALFOY? Na los, sprechen Sie es schon laut und deutlich aus, oder fehlt Ihnen dazu etwa der Mut? Wenn Sie ein Problem mit meiner Figur haben, dann los, raus damit!" Lucius lachte trocken ob Mollys Wutausbruch. „Sie wissen ja schon sehr genau, was ich meine... Natürlich, die ‚Größe Ihres Problems' lässt sich kaum verbergen, nicht wahr?" – „Sie sind widerlich! Armselig! Schäbig! Dass Sie sich nicht schämen!" In Mollys Augen waren Zornestränen getreten. Lucius zuckte unbeeindruckt die Schultern. Zugegeben, es machte nicht ganz so viel Spaß, die Weasley zu provozieren, wie gedacht...

...

Noch immer wich Arthur Weasley nicht von Narcissas Seite. „Woher wussten Sie vorhin eigentlich, dass das nicht Lucius ist, der sehen will, ob Sie es sind und Sie deshalb anleuchtet?", wollte er plötzlich wissen. Narcissa lachte trocken: „Mein Mann hätte mir nie solch einen Schrecken eingejagt. Mein Mann nähert sich nicht auf solch unvorsichtige und plumpe Weise an, er ist lautlos und behutsam wie eine Schlange in der Nacht." Arthur verdrehte die Augen. „Genau das ist das Problem, das ich mit Lucius habe. Dass er so feige ist, immer nur aus dem Hintergrund zu agieren anstatt sich für seine Sache einzusetzen wie ein echter, mutiger Mann..." – „Wie ein törichter Mann, meinen Sie wohl." Narcissas Stimme klirrte so kalt wie ein bitterer Winter.

„Sie müssen Ihren Mann wirklich lieben, wenn Sie ihn so verteidigen, Mrs Malfoy.", ertönte es nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens vorsichtig von Arthurs Seite. Narcissa schwieg. Was ging das diesen Weasley auch an, ob sie Lucius liebte? Es war doch wohl eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie zu ihrem Ehemann hielt, wenn sich ein Außenstehender, der rein gar nichts von ihrer Familie, Narcissa selbst und Lucius verstand, erdreistete, so über Lucius zu sprechen. „Würde Ihre Ehefrau dasselbe nicht auch für Sie tun, Mr Weasley?", fragte Narcissa daher hinterhältig mit ihrer süßlichsten Stimme. „Gegen die ganze Welt zu Ihnen halten?" – „Nein."

Die ehrliche Antwort Arthur Weasleys ließ Narcissa sprachlos stehen bleiben. Hatte er gerade wirklich ‚Nein' gesagt? Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Narcissa, Arthur scherze. Doch dieser drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihr herum und blickte ihr ernst ins Gesicht: „Meine Frau hält zu mir, wenn ich es verdiene. Wenn ich im Recht bin. Wenn ich im Unrecht bin, sagt Molly mir das ins Gesicht und bringt mich damit dazu, mein Verhalten zu überdenken. Denn meistens hat Molly Recht, wenn sie ein Verhalten von mir nicht gutheißt. Molly tut immer das Richtige. Sie ist die großherzigste Frau mit dem größten Gerechtigkeitsempfinden, die ich kenne." Über Arthurs Gesicht huschte ein liebevolles Lächeln, als er von Molly sprach. „Molly ist immer ehrlich zu mir. Und ich bin immer ehrlich zu ihr. Wir können einander kritisieren und es uns sagen, wenn uns etwas an dem anderen nicht gefällt. Und Sie, Mrs Malfoy, können Sie das auch? Ehrlich zu Lucius sein?" Narcissa stand wie versteinert da, wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Was ging das diesen Weasley überhaupt an? „Oder würde Lucius es Ihnen nie erlauben, ehrlich zu ihm zu sein?"

Narcissas Gesicht war kreideweiß. Hatte Weasley gerade den Gedanken geäußert, dass sie in ihrer Ehe von Lucius unterdrückt wurde? Dass Lucius zu bestimmen hatte, was sie sich erlauben durfte und was nicht? Was fiel diesem Weasley nur ein?! „S-Sie wissen nicht das Geringste von Lucius... von u-unserer Ehe." Narcissas Stimme zitterte vor Empörung, vor Wut, vor Entsetzen. „Lucius würde nie ein böses Wort zu mir sagen... geschweige denn mir wehtun." Sie funkelte Arthur hasserfüllt an. „Das ist es doch, was Sie andeuten wollen, oder? Dass Lucius mich schlägt?!"

Zitternd vor Zorn trat Narcissa einen Schritt auf Arthur zu und zischte: „Auch wenn Sie es mir nicht glauben, Lucius ist ein guter Ehemann, der mich respektiert, achtet und mich so behandelt wie es mir zusteht. Der für mich sorgt und mir jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Ich bin sehr glücklich bei Lucius." Arthurs müder Blick erwiderte den herausfordernden Narcissas. „Das ist ja alles schön und gut... aber liebt er Sie auch? Lieben Sie Lucius?" Narcissa blickte nur feindselig zurück. Arthur seufzte erschöpft: „Sehen Sie, wenn Sie es noch nicht einmal aussprechen können... wenn Sie nicht dazu stehen können..." Narcissa entfuhr ein Zischen wie von einer wütenden Schlange.

Eine Traube betrunkener, grölender und vor sich hin lallender Zauberer in der Kluft der irischen Quidditchmannschaft torkelte unweit der Stelle, an der Narcissa und Arthur verborgen vom Gestrüpp dastanden, vorüber. Wortlos ließen beide die Menschen vorbeiziehen. Erst nachdem das letzte Klirren ihrer Feuerwhiskeyflaschen in der Ferne verklungen war, erhob Narcissa erneut ihre Stimme, ruhig und eiskalt: „Sie wollen also behaupten, es mache Ihnen nichts aus, wenn Ihre herrische Frau Sie mitten in der Öffentlichkeit anbrüllt und zur Schnecke macht? Mr Weasley, von meinem Mann weiß ich, dass man sich in gehobenen Kreisen über Sie lustig macht, dass es heißt, Sie stünden unter dem Pantoffel Ihrer Frau..." Narcissa verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Wollen Sie da tatsächlich von einer funktionierenden Ehe, von gegenseitiger Wertschätzung und Respekt sprechen?"

Nun war es an Arthur, Zeit verstreichen zu lassen, ehe er antwortete. „Ich denke, es gibt keine perfekte Ehe... Ich liebe Molly für Ihr Temperament. Auch wenn es manchmal mit ihr durchgeht. Und mir ist egal, was andere über uns sagen. Ich liebe Molly, so wie Sie ist." Narcissa schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, ihr blondes Haar schimmerte im Licht ihres Zauberstabes. „Entweder können Sie sich nicht gegen Ihre Ehefrau durchsetzen oder Ihre Frau nimmt Sie nicht ernst.", verkündete Narcissa hart und mitleidlos ihre Einschätzung.

Als Arthur leicht den Kopf senkte und Narcissa im schwachen Licht ihres Zauberstabes tatsächlich den Eindruck gewann, einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben, fügte sie leiser und sanfter hinzu: „Sie sollten das nicht hinnehmen, Mr Weasley. Sie haben gar keinen Grund, sich niedermachen zu lassen. Stehen Sie auch mal zu Ihrer Meinung. In Ordnung?" Niemand war überraschter als Narcissa, als sie sich diese Worte zu dem rothaarigen Reinblüter sprechen hörte. Energisch schüttelte sie innerlich den Kopf. Weasley war ein Gegner Lucius', und da durfte sie ihn nicht sympathisch finden, auch wenn Arthur tatsächlich einen anständigeren Eindruck vermittelte als Lucius es ihr immer glauben machen hatte.

Doch nicht nur Narcissa war überrascht, auch Arthur hatte verblüfft den Kopf gehoben. Nach einigen Momenten überraschten Schweigens entgegnete er unsicher: „Danke... Aber dasselbe gilt auch für Sie, Mrs Malfoy. Sie sind eine starke Frau, lassen Sie sich nicht alles von Lucius vorschreiben." Arthur war verwundert. Dass Lucius eine solch vernünftige, intelligente, charismatische Ehefrau hatte... Zu Arthurs Überraschung lachte Narcissa unbeschwert auf. „Keine Sorge, ich lasse mir von Lucius schon nichts gefallen. Er schreibt mir ja auch gar nichts vor. – Und nun sollten wir weitergehen, man fragt sich bestimmt schon nach unserem Verbleib." So leichtfüßig wie eine Elfe spazierte Narcissa an Arthur vorüber. Der ihr mit großen Augen hinterher schaute. Tatsächlich, wenn man genau hinsah und Narcissa sich so locker gab wie jetzt gerade, hatte man durchaus den Eindruck, dass sie glücklich war...


	3. Tiefer im dunklen Wald

Molly schnäuzte sich einmal die Nase und atmete tief durch. Dieser Lucius Malfoy war ein Schwein, sie durfte am besten gar nicht zuhören, wenn er den Mund aufmachte. Etwas anderes als schäbige Provokationen und Beleidigungen waren von diesem Menschen ohnehin nicht zu erwarten. Energisch schluckte Molly. „Für Sie zählt wohl nur das Aussehen, was?", giftete sie dann. Gelangweilt begegnete Lucius ihrem erzürnten Blick: „Und wenn schon. Für die Menschen ist das von Bedeutung, was sie in uns sehen, und nicht das, was wir gerne wären." – „Und Sie meinen, die Menschen würden Sie, Mr Malfoy, mehr respektieren als mich, weil Sie schlank sind und teure Umhänge tragen?" – „Sie machen es sich viel zu einfach, Mrs Weasley. Ganz so einfach funktioniert diese Gleichung nicht..." Molly unterbrach ihn erneut: „Aber im Prinzip schon, oder?" Kurzes Schweigen entstand, dann tönte es störrisch „Ja." von Lucius' Seite aus. Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Folglich müssen Sie davon ausgehen, dass Ihnen kein Respekt und keine Sympathie von Seiten der Menschen erhalten blieben, sobald Ihr Aussehen Einbußen erleiden würde?", erkundigte sich Molly mit harter und strenger Stimme. „Was jedoch nie der Fall sein wird.", erwiderte Lucius bestimmt. „Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein? Was werden Sie im Alter machen?" Lucius schwieg. „Und was in Krankheit? Leiden nicht viele reinblütige Zauberer an den gefürchteten Drachenpocken? Was machen Sie dann?"

Erst nach längerem Schweigen ließ sich Lucius zu einer Antwort herab: „Dann sei es mein Schicksal. Ein Trost wird mir dann immerhin sein, dass ich dieses Schicksal nicht selbst herbeigeführt habe, denn Alter und Krankheit sind unaufhaltsam. Sie, Mrs Weasley, hingegen hätten die Möglichkeit, Ihr Aussehen zu verbessern, wenn Sie es nur wollten. Wenn Sie nur den Willen und die Disziplin dazu hätten..." In Lucius' Stimme war der Vorwurf nicht zu überhören. Molly seufzte erschöpft. „Ach Mr Malfoy, verstehen Sie denn nicht? Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen. Und ich stehe dazu. Ich bin ein wenig kräftiger als andere Frauen, doch ich fühle mich wohl in meinem Körper. Nur dass Menschen wie Sie das einfach nicht akzeptieren können, dass nicht jeder mit dem Schönheitsideal gehen will..."

„Wie können Sie sich so wohl fühlen?", Lucius klang regelrecht erschüttert. „Ist es denn nicht so, dass Sie von anderen Frauen abwertend angesehen werden? Dass Männer Sie übersehen?" Molly seufzte. „Eigentlich nicht. In meinem Freundeskreis spielt das keine Rolle. Jeder wird akzeptiert, so wie er ist. Na gut, von Leuten wie Ihnen bekomme ich natürlich schon ab und zu eine negative Bemerkung... Und okay, in der Öffentlichkeit wird man schon mal schief angeschaut... Das kommt leider immer wieder vor. Aber beweist das nicht, dass nur die anderen ein Problem mit mir haben? Warum sollte ich mich deswegen nicht wohl fühlen?"

Zweifelnd betrachtete Lucius Mollys rotwangiges, freundliches Gesicht. „Aber wollen Sie daran nichts ändern? Wollen Sie nicht, dass Sie nicht mehr schief angesehen werden?" – „Nicht wenn ich mich deswegen verbiegen müsste. Wissen Sie, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn mich jemand attraktiv findet, so wie ich bin. Arthur zum Beispiel. Er liebt mich so wie ich bin und sagt mir immer wieder, dass er froh ist, dass ich nicht bin wie eine Durchschnittshexe. Und alle anderen, denen es nur auf das Aussehen ankommt, die mich deswegen nicht akzeptieren können, tun mir im Grunde einfach nur leid. Denn eine Einstellung wie die ihre zeigt, dass sie oberflächlich sind und womöglich unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen leiden. Sie zeigen mir damit, dass sie sich selbst nicht lieben. Sie lieben sich nur so lange, wie sie schön sind. Und dann nicht mehr. Zeugt das nicht von geistiger Schwäche? Ist das nicht bemitleidenswert?" In Lucius' Stimme klang Abwehr mit: „Stehen Sie wirklich so über allem, Mrs Weasley? Wollen Sie mir wirklich erzählen, dass Ihnen die Meinung anderer Menschen völlig egal ist?" – „Nicht völlig, ich arbeite noch dran.", entgegnete Molly fröhlich.

Wenig überzeugt und eine Spur verächtlich hielt Lucius dagegen: „Sie sprechen so scheinheilig von Selbstliebe... Wenn diese vorhanden ist, wäre es dann nicht naheliegend, dem eigenen Erscheinungsbild etwas mehr Wertschätzung zukommen zu lassen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es Selbstachtung ist, wenn Sie Ihren Körper so fahrlässig verkommen lassen." – „Naja, gut, ein bisschen was für meine Figur könnte ich schon tun, ein bisschen mehr Gartenarbeit, ein bisschen sportliche Bewegung, ein bisschen weniger naschen, ich weiß schon... Aber mir ist viel wichtiger, dass ich mich mit meinem Leben wohl fühle. Ich möchte mich nicht in das Korsett irgendwelcher Konventionen zwängen. Wenn ich keine Lust auf Bewegung habe, habe ich keine Lust. Und wenn ich den Schokoladenpudding gerne essen möchte, warum sollte ich verzichten? Das Leben ist doch viel zu kurz um unglücklich zu sein.", bekannte Molly.

„Das ist ja eben der Punkt. Mit Übergewicht kann man nur unglücklich sein.", äußerte Lucius. Molly hielt aufgebracht dagegen: „Oh nein... Jetzt machen Sie aber den entscheidenden Fehler, von sich auf andere zu schließen. Sie wären vielleicht unglücklich. Aber damit wären Sie der Einzige. Und auch nur, weil Sie viel zu viel Wert auf die Meinung von anderen geben." Lucius funkelte Molly kühl an: „Sie irren sich gewaltig. Ich gebe nur etwas auf die Meinung von anderen, wenn ich dieselbe Meinung vertrete. So gesehen könnte ich jeden verstehen, der mich ob etwaigen Übergewichtes kritisiert... Denn das ist der Punkt. Ich würde mich selbst kritisieren. Genauso wie ich auch jetzt jede andere Person mit Übergewicht kritisiere. In meiner Meinung bin und bleibe ich konsequent. Ich wäre mit mir selbst nicht zufrieden."

„Das Argument gilt schon eher.", gab Molly widerwillig zu. „Aber warum nicht? Was ist so schlimm daran, etwas fülliger zu sein?" Lucius zuckte hilflos die Schultern, bevor er ablehnend entgegnete: „Fragen Sie das nicht mich, ich war immer schon schlank..." Wortlos blickte ihn Molly nur durchdringend an. „Kommen Sie schon, Sie werden doch wohl irgendetwas dazu sagen können. Oder muss ich annehmen, dass Ihr Gerede auf keinerlei Grundlage aufbaut?"

„Also gut... Aber nur weil wir gerade mitten im Wald fernab von jedweder Zivilisation stehen, werde ich mich dazu herablassen, das doch eigentlich so Offensichtliche zu benennen.", gab Lucius, im Versuch, diesem würdelosen Thema wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Würde zu verleihen, um einen hoheitsvollen Tonfall bemüht, zurück. „Der Grund ist so einfach wie offensichtlich: Übergewichtige Menschen tun sich selbst keinen Gefallen, sondern schädigen einzig ihre Gesundheit und schränken ihre eigene Bewegungsfreiheit ein. So sehr sie auch vorgeben, sich damit wohl zu fühlen; gut tut es ihnen nicht. Und langfristige Gesundheit ist wohl als höheres Gut einzustufen als der kurzfristige Genuss eines... wie sagten Sie noch gleich... Schokoladenpuddings. Und dass Sie mit negativen Reaktionen Ihres Umfeldes rechnen müssen, wenn Sie Ihre Gesundheit mutwillig zerstören, dürfte auf der Hand liegen. Ist es da nichts anderes als Selbstbetrug, wenn Sie sich einreden, dass alle anderen im Unrecht sind und nur Sie im Recht?"

„Na, das ist doch schon einmal was." Molly klang ermunternd. „Auch wenn ich bezweifele, dass Sie sich für die Gesundheit anderer Menschen interessieren, geschweige denn selbst so besonders viel Wert auf Ihre Gesundheit legen, aber nun ja... Selbst wenn Sie diesen Ausspruch aus irgendeinem Lehrbuch auswendig gelernt haben sollten; Unrecht haben Sie ja damit auch nicht, aber das mit der Bewegung ist einfach nur Gewohnheitssache. Und ungesund... na ja, so dick bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen machen müsste. Ich fühle mich sehr gesund. Kein bisschen weniger gesund als Sie wahrscheinlich."

„Was noch zu beweisen wäre.", Lucius rümpfte die Nase. „Doch seien Sie einmal ehrlich... Wenn Sie es sich aussuchen könnten, wären Sie dann nicht doch lieber schlank?", hakte Lucius nach. Molly dachte kurz über die Frage nach. „Ehrlich gesagt... nein." Sie lachte. „Ich glaube, da habe ich die gleichen Vorurteile wie Sie gegenüber dickeren Menschen. Ich verstehe jetzt, was Sie meinen... Nein, ich würde mich schlank auch nicht wohl fühlen. Mir würde etwas fehlen. Ich wäre mir zu dünn. Ich möchte gar nicht so aussehen wie diese ganzen magersüchtigen jungen Hexen. Das würde einfach nicht zu mir passen, verstehen Sie? Das wäre nicht ich. Und das würde vermutlich auch Arthur und den Kindern nicht gefallen... Nicht umsonst sagt man doch, dicke Menschen sind die warmherzigsten, die gemütlichsten, die mütterlichsten. Was übrigens seinen Grund hat; bringen Sie erstmal sieben Kinder zur Welt, danach ist der Körper auch nicht mehr das, was er mal war..." Lucius wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Dass es tatsächlich eine Frau gab, die so wenig Wert auf ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild legte? Die sich tatsächlich wohl fühlte, so plump wie sie war? Und dass Arthur eine solche Frau begehrenswerter fand als jede schlanke?

Molly setzte nach: „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich irgendjemandem meine Lebenseinstellung aufzwingen will. Wenn Sie sich, so schlank wie Sie sind, gut fühlen, dann bitte. Und wenn Sie nur eine schlanke Frau attraktiv finden und lieben können, dann bitte. Nur Mr Malfoy, eines: Beleidigen Sie mich nie wieder wegen meines Aussehens. Sie wissen jetzt, dass ich Sie dann nur bemitleiden kann." – „Vielleicht ist es mir ja auch egal, was Sie von mir denken. Wenn es Ihnen egal ist, ob ich Sie aufgrund Ihres Äußeren verachte und dies als Zeichen mangelnder Selbstdisziplin werte, dann ist es mir vielleicht auch egal, ob Sie mich bemitleiden oder schlecht von mir denken."

„Touché", lachte Molly. „Gut, wenn es Ihnen egal ist, wenn es zu Ihrer Art der Selbstverwirklichung dazu gehört, andere nieder zu machen, dann bitte, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Mich werden Sie jedenfalls durch keines Ihrer Worte jemals kränken oder verletzen können." – „Das beruht dann wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Und noch eines, Mrs Weasley: Weder meine Frau noch ich müssen auf irgendeine Freude im Leben verzichten um unser Aussehen zu wahren. Uns geht es prächtig und wir genießen unseren Luxus. Dünn zu bleiben ist wirklich kein Hexenwerk. Nur damit das klargestellt ist.", war es Lucius ein Anliegen zu verkünden. Molly lächelte: „Nein, bei Ihnen sind es ja immer die guten Gene und das gute, reine Blut, die alles Positive ausmachen, oder?" Nun musste auch Lucius belustigt auflachen: „Richtig."

...

Verwirrt versuchte Arthur mit Narcissa Schritt zu halten. Noch immer konnte er es nicht recht begreifen, dass der zu allen unfreundliche, überhebliche, selbstverliebte und herzlose Lucius seine Frau gut behandelte. Wenn man die beiden zusammen sah, dann machte es doch immer den Eindruck, als nähmen sie einander kaum wahr, als begegneten sie einander voller Kälte und Lieblosigkeit, als könnten beide nur das Materielle und sich selbst lieben... Doch jetzt, allein mit Narcissa, weit außerhalb der Augen der Öffentlichkeit, wirkte die kalte Malfoydame wie verwandelt. Fast... Arthur wagte es kaum auszusprechen... nett. Er seufzte leise, so verwirrt war er.

„Es muss schwer sein, mit so vielen Kindern, oder?", erkundigte sich Narcissa plötzlich. Arthur sah verwirrt auf. „Nun ja... manchmal schon. Vor allem finanziell. Ich versuche wirklich, jedem einzelnen meiner Söhne und natürlich auch meiner Tochter alles Nötige zu bieten, ihnen eine ordentliche Schulausrüstung zu verschaffen und all das wie Taschengeld, damit sie mit ihren Freunden mithalten können, aber leider schaffe ich das nicht immer." Arthur wirkte plötzlich sehr müde, dann fügte er, fröhlicher, hinzu: „Aber was soll's. Geld ist nicht das Wichtigste. Ich weiß, dass meine Kinder allesamt glücklich sind. Ich liebe meine Familie." Er lächelte stolz und glücklich vor sich hin. Narcissa betrachtete nachdenklich Arthurs Gesicht. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben Geldsorgen gehabt, hatte sich noch nie etwas nicht leisten können. Hatte Draco noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen müssen. Sie konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es war, in Armut zu leben.

„Sie können stolz auf Ihre große Familie sein...", flüsterte Narcissa leise, mit einem Hauch von Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme. Manchmal träumte sie davon, ebenfalls von so vielen Kindern umringt zu sein, doch das Schicksal hatte es ihr und Lucius nicht beschieden. Dafür war Narcissa umso glücklicher mit ihrem einzigen Sohn. Arthur sah etwas verwundert zu ihr. „Sie doch auch, Ma'am. Ron, mein Jüngster, beschwert sich zwar immer über Draco, doch ich glaube, er ist ein ganz vortrefflicher Junge." Das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Laut Ron schlug Draco ja sehr stark nach Lucius, was Arthur natürlich nicht guthieß, doch andererseits kannte Arthur Draco ja gar nicht persönlich und da sollte man die Vorurteile, die man gegen dessen Familie hegte, nicht automatisch auf den Jungen übertragen. Und Ron hatte ohnehin manchmal einen Hang zur Dramatik...

Narcissa lächelte. „Ja, Draco ist mein Ein und Alles." Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann fügte Narcissa hinzu: „Und Lucius ebenso. Ja, ich liebe Lucius. Der Unterschied zu Ihnen ist nur, dass ich es nicht gerne ausspreche, sondern eine solche Kostbarkeit lieber tief in meinem Herzen verschließe." Nur das leise Rascheln der Bäume im Wind war zu hören. Arthur starrte Narcissa an. Nun wusste er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Narcissas Stimme war so voller Aufrichtigkeit und Wärme, dass es keinen Zweifel gab. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Mrs Malfoy... ich habe Sie falsch eingeschätzt.", gab er zu.

„Nein, das haben Sie nicht. Sie haben Lucius falsch eingeschätzt.", verbesserte Narcissa ihn. „Ich weiß ja, dass Lucius Ihnen das Leben schwer macht, aber so ist er nicht immer. Und es ist schon gut, Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Wir sind quitt. Ich habe auch noch nie zuvor daran gedacht, wie sich Ihre Frau für ihre Familie aufopfert." Narcissa biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte Molly Weasley immer verachtet, eine Frau, die so wenig Wert auf ihr Äußeres legte, die nicht einmal imstande war, es zu einer angemessenen Figur zu bringen, die in der Öffentlichkeit repräsentabel war. Eine Frau, die ihren Mann durch ihr Aussehen nicht mit Stolz, sondern mit Scham erfüllen musste. Narcissa war es gewohnt, die Blicke aller Männer auf sich zu ziehen, war es gewohnt, dass man Lucius ihretwegen voller Neid ansah. Für Narcissa war das Gefühl, begehrenswert zu sein, genauso selbstverständlich wie die Luft zum Atmen. Sie riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Arthur Weasley. In dessen auf ihr ruhendem Blick lag kein Begehren, kein Neid, und das obwohl Arthur von seiner eigenen Ehefrau gewiss nicht mit den besten körperlichen Vorzügen verwöhnt war. Doch all das schien für Arthur keine Rolle zu spielen. Er liebte seine rundliche, unansehnliche Frau so sehr, dass er keine Augen für Narcissa hatte. Für einen Moment überkam Narcissa so etwas wie ein romantisches Gefühl. Für Molly Weasley musste es ein wunderbares Gefühl sein, so geliebt zu werden. Zu wissen, dass sie immer geliebt wurde, in Alter und Krankheit, ganz egal, was ihr Aussehen verzehren mochte. Konnte sie, Narcissa, auch in dieser Gewissheit leben? Ja, das konnte sie, sie fühlte es...

„Molly ist eine wunderbare Mutter. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das auch sind, Mrs Malfoy." Lucius konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, eine Frau wie Narcissa zu haben. Eine Frau, die weit weniger oberflächlich und materiell eingestellt zu sein schien, als Arthur gedacht hatte. Und hübsch war sie obendrein. Auch wenn er, Arthur, ja mehr auf Rundungen stand... Zuerst hatte Arthur ja gedacht, es könne nur Glück sein, das Lucius gehabt hatte, dass ihn das Leben mit einer Frau wie Narcissa zusammen gebracht hatte. Zuerst hatte er Mrs Malfoy gar bedauert, hatte sich immer vorgestellt, wie quälend es für sie sein musste, in einer Ehe mit so einem tyrannischen Mann zu leben. Doch so langsam begann sich Arthur für diese Gedanken zu schämen. Vielleicht hatte er Lucius wirklich Unrecht getan und dieser hatte nicht bloß Glück gehabt oder Narcissas Loyalität so unverdient erhalten. Vielleicht hatte Lucius sich Narcissas Gefühle wirklich verdient. Vielleicht liebte Lucius Narcissa wirklich. Vielleicht hatte Lucius auch andere Seiten als die skrupellose, die Arthur kannte? Es war schwer vorstellbar, doch Narcissas Glück strahlte so unmittelbar vor ihm, dass Arthur nicht mehr daran zweifeln konnte, dass sie freiwillig und gerne mit Lucius zusammen lebte.

Narcissa lächelte ihn kühl an. „Schon gut, Sie können sich das ganze Süßholzraspeln auch schon wieder sparen. Es wird sich ohnehin nichts daran ändern, dass Weasleys und Malfoys verfeindet sind. Sie werden bestimmt der Letzte sein, der damit aufhört, Lucius das Leben schwer zu machen." Die Art, wie Narcissa sprach, ließ in Arthur wieder die alte Selbstsicherheit aufsteigen, die alte Vertrautheit, in der er mit einem oder einer Malfoy rivalisierte. Somit verkündete er entschlossen: „Sie verwechseln da was, Mrs Malfoy. Lucius ist derjenige, der mir das Leben schwer macht. Meinetwegen könnten wir die alte Feindschaft auch begraben, doch ich denke nicht, dass Lucius dazu bereit wäre sich zu ändern..." Narcissa lächelte spöttisch, froh, dass sie auf diese Ebene des Gesprächs zurückgekehrt waren: „Warum sollte er auch? Wenn Sie sich genauso gut ändern könnten? Lucius ist immerhin im Recht."

„Pah! Wissen Sie was, Mrs Malfoy? Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Lucius heute Nacht einer der maskierten Unruhestifter gewesen ist, der die Muggelfamilie gequält hat. Vielleicht ist das ja der Grund, aus dem er jetzt nicht hier bei Ihnen ist?" – „So ein Unsinn. Lucius kämpft auf der Seite des Ministeriums gegen die Gesetzeslosen, genauso wie Sie auch. Deshalb ist Lucius nicht hier. Er wird den Zeltplatz gerade vor den Todessern beschützen, während Sie hier mitten im Wald herumlaufen, sich mit einer Frau austauschen und den Gentleman abgeben." Arthur lachte: „Das glauben Sie doch wohl selbst nicht. Ich weiß schon, was ich von Lucius zu halten habe und dass sein Handeln gestoppt werden muss. Glauben Sie mir, Ma'am, um Sie und Ihren Sohn würde es mir leid tun, Lucius nach Askaban schicken zu müssen, aber das hat sich Lucius dann selbst zuzuschreiben. Mag sein, dass er ein ganz ordentlicher Familienvater ist, aber hier in der Welt richtet er Schaden an. Und dafür wird er früher oder später zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Wenn Sie ihn lieben, Mrs Malfoy, dann sprechen Sie mit ihm und halten Sie ihn auf. Machen Sie ihm klar, wenn er schon nicht einsieht, dass es Unrecht ist, wehrlose Muggel zu quälen und unschuldigen Erstklässlerinnen gefährliche schwarzmagische Gegenstände zuzustecken, dass er seine Freiheit riskiert und auf dem besten Wege ist, sein Leben künftig nicht mehr mit Draco und Ihnen, sondern mit Dementoren zu teilen."


	4. Am tiefsten im dunklen Wald

„Um noch einmal darauf zurückzukommen, Mr Malfoy...", begann Molly erneut, während Lucius inzwischen mithalf, den Weg zu beleuchten. Dazu benutzte er seinen Gehstock wie gewohnt, nur dass aus dessen Smaragdaugen zwei helle weiße Lichtstrahlen hervordrangen, die den Weg dank der idealen Position dieser Augenschlitze vortrefflich beleuchteten. Lucius entging nicht, dass Molly immer mal wieder einen bewundernden Blick auf diesen zauberhaften Stab riskierte. „Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Sie hungern müssen, um Ihre schlanke Linie zu wahren... Aber was ist mit Ihrer Frau? Wie heißt Ihre Frau eigentlich? Ich weiß gar nicht, ob Arthur das weiß, denn wenn, hat er es mir nie mitgeteilt...", plauderte Molly weiter vor sich hin. „Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy geborene Black.", erklärte Lucius geduldig. „Ja ja, woher das reine Blut Ihrer Frau kommt, brauchen Sie jetzt nicht noch mal extra zu erklären. Also, was ist mit Narcissa?" – „Was meinen Sie? Was soll mit ihr sein?" – „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Ihre Narcissa es nicht manchmal leid ist, sich so aufzustylen?"

Lucius verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. „Das, was Sie so neumodisch schrecklich ‚aufstylen' nennen, nennen wir ein vornehmes, damenhaftes Auftreten. Für jede Dame aus gutem Hause ist das das kleine Einmaleins. Vergleichbar mit... vielleicht... nun, dem Kochen für Sie." Auf Mollys fragenden Blick hin, setzte Lucius hinzu: „Mir kam zu Ohren, dass Sie zuhause selbst für die ganze Familie kochen. Ich konnte es erst gar nicht glauben. Für einen 9 Personen-Haushalt kochen Sie selbst? Haben Sie denn keine Hauselfe?" – „Natürlich koche ich selbst! Etwas anderes als eine Mahlzeit von mir höchstpersönlich zubereitet würde ich meinen Kindern doch nicht auf den Tisch setzen! Aber weshalb wundert Sie das? Wie handhaben Sie das denn? Ihre Narcissa wird doch wohl auch kochen, oder? Sie sind ja nur zu dritt!"

Noch bevor Molly explodierte, wusste Lucius, dass ihr seine Antwort ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde, dennoch sprach er es aus, mutig und mit stolz erhobenem Haupt: „Warum sollte sie? Wir haben doch unsere Hauselfe. Die erledigt das schon. Narcissa braucht sich keine Gedanken um Hausarbeiten zu machen. Mir ist viel wichtiger, dass Narcissa Zeit für sich hat..." Als Molly zu kreischen begann, zuckte Lucius tatsächlich geringfügig zusammen. „Waas?! Sie setzen Ihrem Sohn ausschließlich Essen von Ihrer Hauselfe vor?! Das ist doch jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst? Das ist unverantwortlich! Warum macht Ihre Frau das nicht selbst? Das ist doch wohl die Aufgabe einer Mutter und Ehefrau! Wie kann Ihre Narcissa keine Lust dazu haben, Ihre Familie zu bekochen?!" Für Molly war es unbegreiflich. Selbst wenn sie eine Hauselfe besäße und nicht nur einen Ghul oben im Speicher, würde sie dieser vielleicht alle niederen Arbeiten wie Staubwischen und Waschen überlassen, aber doch niemals das Kochen. Darauf bestand Molly. Für ihre Familie zu sorgen war ihr ganzer Stolz!

Lucius sah nicht, welches Problem Mrs Weasleys hatte. „Unsere Hauselfe ist nicht inkompetent, wissen Sie. Peggy kann sehr gut kochen. Sie wurde in ihrer Jugend in einer Haushaltsschule für Hauselfen ausgebildet. Sie achtet sehr auf ausgewogene Ernährung. Und Draco hat es bei uns bisher immer geschmeckt." – „Das mag ja alles sein, dass Ihre Hauselfe gut ausgebildet ist und Ahnung davon hat, ausgewogene, nährstoffreiche, gesunde Speisepläne aufzustellen. Aber das ist doch längst nicht dasselbe wie wenn die eigene Mutter oder Ehefrau kocht.", erklärte Molly, erschüttert darüber, dass Lucius nicht einmal erkannte, wie sehr seine Ehefrau ihre Familie vernachlässigte. „Wo soll denn dann bitte der Unterschied sein? Entweder jemand kann kochen oder er kann es nicht. Und auch wenn Peggy nur eine Hauselfe ist, so ist es doch ihr Lebenszweck, für ihre Herren zu sorgen und ihnen nur das Beste zuzubereiten.", beharrte Lucius ungeduldig. Doch Molly schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf: „Ihre Hauselfe mag Sie und Ihre Familie ja ganz gern haben. Auch wenn ich das nach Harrys Geschichten über Dobby eher bezweifele... Aber wie auch immer, Ihre Hauselfe mag es als ihre Pflicht ansehen, für ihre Familie zu sorgen, aber das ist doch nicht dasselbe wie wenn eine Mutter kocht, die ihr Kind aus ganzem Herzen liebt." – „Seien Sie nicht albern. Natürlich ist die Liebe der Hauselfe in keinster Weise vergleichbar mit der Mutterliebe. Das ist doch klar. Aber ich verstehe nicht, worauf Sie hinauswollen. Was das mit dem Kochen zu tun hat.", entgegnete Lucius langsam völlig entnervt.

„Ja, sind Sie wirklich so naiv oder tun Sie nur so?", ereiferte sich Molly und ignorierte Lucius' entrüstetes Zischeln. „Eine Mutter und Ehefrau kocht und backt mit Liebe und Leidenschaft, weil sie möchte, dass es ihren Lieben gut geht. Eine Hauselfe kocht und backt nur aus Pflichtgefühl." – „Mag ja sein, aber na und? Deswegen muss doch das Essen der Hauselfe nicht weniger gut sein. Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Die Motive können sein, was sie wollen; nur auf das Ergebnis kommt es an." Molly stöhnte vor Entsetzen: „Nein nein nein, ganz falsch! Eine Mahlzeit, die mit Liebe zubereitet ist, schmeckt ganz anders als eine, die ohne Liebe gekocht ist. Man schmeckt den Unterschied!" In Lucius' Gesicht zeichnete sich ab, dass er langsam an Mollys Verstand zu zweifeln begann.

Molly fasste sich vor Erschütterung an ihren Kopf: „Er versteht es nicht... er versteht es einfach nicht...", murmelte sie wie zu sich selbst. Dann riss sie ihre Hände herunter, den Kopf hoch und legte polternd los: „Überlegen Sie doch mal! Hat Ihnen das Essen, das Ihre Mutter früher für Sie gekocht hat, nicht besser geschmeckt als das von Ihrer Poggy oder Debby oder wie auch immer Ihre ganzen Elfen heißen...?" Lucius reckte, unbeeindruckt von Mollys Zorn, hochmütig das Kinn: „Auch in meinem Elternhause bekochte uns bereits Dobby."

Mollys Gesicht versteinerte: „Das darf nicht wahr sein! Jetzt wundert mich gar nichts mehr..." Sie atmete einmal tief ein, um ruhig zu bleiben, bevor sie fortfahren konnte: „Haben Sie überhaupt schon mal irgendetwas gegessen, was NICHT von einer Hauselfe gekocht war?" Lucius musste angestrengt nachdenken. „Hmm... nein... nicht dass ich wüsste... Ah, doch, warten Sie! Wir gehen regelmäßig aus. Da gibt es ein schickes Restaurant in der Nokturngasse, die servieren ganz fantastische Austern... Es ist nicht ganz Ihre Preisklasse, aber..." - „Schluss, ich habe genug gehört! Das darf wirklich nicht wahr sein!" Frustriert fuhr Molly sich durchs Haar.

„Ihre Narcissa hat also noch nie einen Kochlöffel in der Hand gehabt? Aber... wie können Sie damit leben? Warum haben Sie sie überhaupt geheiratet, wenn sie nichts für die Familie tut?" Lucius' eisiger Blick durchbohrte Molly förmlich: „Narcissa tut alles für ihre Familie. Aber nicht kochen. Dafür ist eine Ehefrau und Mutter nicht zuständig. Dafür sind Hauselfen zuständig. So lautet die allgemeine Grundordnung." – „Unsinn! Die allgemeine Grundordnung lautet, dass es eine bodenlose Schande für eine Mutter ist, wenn sie ihre Familie nicht bekochen kann." – „In ihrer kleinbürgerlichen Welt vielleicht; in unserer Welt gelten ganz andere Maßstäbe."

„Aber Mr Malfoy, jetzt mal ehrlich: Sie arbeiten ja im Zaubereiministerium, das weiß ich von Arthur. Sie verdienen das Geld. Nicht dass Sie nicht schon reich genug wären, aber trotzdem... Sie arbeiten. Und regeln das ganze amtliche Leben Ihrer Familie. Aber was trägt Ihre Frau zu dieser Ehe bei?" Lucius fauchte: „Narcissa hat unseren Sohn bis zum Tage seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts großgezogen. Wir haben unsere Hauselfen nie als Kindermädchen für Draco eingesetzt. Narcissa hat die Elfen nicht an Draco herangelassen. Sie hat sich ganz allein um ihn gekümmert. Vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag war sie für Draco da." – „Toll.", meinte Molly unbeeindruckt. „Und ich habe zur gleichen Zeit ganz allein mit fünf zu versorgenden Kindern daheim gesessen, habe nebenbei gewaschen, gebügelt, geputzt, eingekauft, für die Kinder gestrickt, für die ganze Familie gekocht und den Garten entgnomt."

„Und dafür wollen Sie jetzt meine Bewunderung?", schnappte Lucius. „Herrgott nein! Ich will, dass Sie sich mal Gedanken machen, was Ihre Frau für ihre Familie tut! Sie hat Draco erzogen. Schön und gut. Wenigstens etwas. Nachdem was Sie mir schon erzählt haben, hätte es mich nicht gewundert, wenn Sie auch die Erziehung Ihres Kindes komplett den Hauselfen überlassen hätten..." – „Das haben wir aber nicht. Wir nehmen unsere Elternschaft sehr ernst.", entgegnete Lucius spitz. „Schön und gut. Aber was trägt Ihre Frau sonst noch zum Familienleben bei?" – „Das reicht doch. Narcissa braucht nicht zu arbeiten, denn wir sind reich genug und ich verdiene schon das Geld für uns. Narcissa macht Draco und mir mit anderen Dingen Freude." – „Und mit welchen? Indem sie sich schminkt und sich ein hübsches Kleid anzieht?"

Erbost funkelte Lucius Molly an. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie unsere privaten Familienangelegenheiten angehen, doch Narcissa gestaltet unseren großen –sehr großen! Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie groß unser Garten ist? In etwa so groß wie die Schlossgründe Hogwarts'!- Garten, richtet unser Heim schön ein, überlegt sich Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenke... Sie verbringt die Abende mit mir. Sie ist immer da. Und sie macht mich glücklich, indem sie mich abends nach der Arbeit voller Freude, mich wiederzusehen, empfängt. Und ja, geschminkt und in einem hübschen Kleid. Damit machen normalerweise Ehefrauen ihren Männern Freude." In Mollys Gesicht konnte Lucius schon den Kommentar „Das ist ja nicht gerade viel..." aufblitzen sehen, doch bevor sie es aussprechen konnte, kam er ihr zuvor: „Daran ist nichts Verwerfliches. Wollten nicht gerade Sie diejenige sein, die nicht über andere urteilt? Oder gilt dieser Grundsatz jetzt schon nicht mehr? Ich weiß, was Narcissa für unsere Familie tut und ich weiß Narcissas große Liebe zu Draco und mir zu schätzen. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit meinem Leben. Ich mache mein Glück nicht davon abhängig, wer das Essen kocht. Wie es anscheinend bei Ihnen ist. Narcissa beweist ihre Zuneigung nun einmal mit anderen Aufmerksamkeiten. Sie ist für mich die beste Ehefrau, die ich mir nur vorstellen kann. Narcissa macht Draco und mich sehr glücklich. Auch wenn Sie, Mrs Weasley, das nicht glauben können... Aber ich warne Sie, je wieder schlecht von Narcissa zu sprechen. Nur weil wir nach unseren Maßstäben leben, ist Narcissa keine schlechte Mutter. Ganz und gar nicht!"

Eigentlich hatte Molly widersprechen wollen. Eigentlich tat ihr Lucius fast ein wenig leid, dass er es nicht kannte, von seiner Frau bekocht zu werden. Fast taten ihr alle beide, Narcissa und Lucius leid, dass sie ein solch unausgefülltes Leben führten. Molly, die morgens um fünf Uhr aufstand und meist bis um 22 Uhr nachts schuftete, von früh bis spät, erst Frühstück machen, dann waschen, dann Mittagessen kochen, dann putzen, Tee zubereiten und Kuchen backen, bügeln, noch mal Abendessen kochen und schließlich Pullis stricken... Sie konnte sich so ein bequemes, sinnentleertes Leben wie es das von Lucius' Frau sein musste, einfach nicht vorstellen. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, dass das Narcissa tatsächlich genügte. Konnte nicht verstehen, dass Narcissa nicht von sich aus den Wunsch äußerte, etwas mit ihrem Leben anzufangen, arbeiten zu gehen oder wenigstens mal einen Kuchen für ihre Familie zu backen. Und sie konnte nicht begreifen, dass Lucius es so gar nicht vermisste, abends mit einem leckeren Dinner von seiner Frau überrascht zu werden. Aber so schien es zu sein. Molly war überrascht, wie anspruchslos doch die beiden Malfoyeltern waren, gerade wenn es um das Wichtigste im Leben geht, das gemeinsame Speisen und die Familienharmonie...

Aber Molly entschied sich dazu, den Malfoys ihren Willen zu lassen. Wenn sie so leben wollten, dann sollten sie. Vermutlich war keiner der beiden tatsächlich dazu in der Lage, schwer zu arbeiten. Narcissa würde schon verzweifeln, wenn sie Waschpulver in eine Waschmaschine füllen sollte und Lucius konnte Waschpulver wahrscheinlich nicht mal von Flohpulver unterscheiden. Sie, Molly, würde jedenfalls schon nach einer Woche, ach was, nach drei Tagen des Nichtstun durchdrehen! Sie würde sich nie in einen goldenen Käfig sperren lassen, in dem Narcissa anscheinend lebte. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hegte sie den Gedanken, dass Arthur glücklicherweise auch anspruchsvoller war als es dieser Lucius zu sein schien und ihr schon die Hölle heiß machen würde, wenn sie plötzlich das Kochen einstellen würde, wohingegen es Lucius ja kaum zu kümmern schien, was man ihm vorsetzte.

Molly seufzte schwer. „In Ordnung. Ich glaube Ihnen ja, dass Sie glücklich sind. Genauso wie Sie mir vorhin auch geglaubt haben, dass ich mit meiner Figur glücklich bin.", gab sie schließlich widerwillig nach. „Aber ich würde mir trotzdem wünschen, dass Sie es Ihrem Sohn und auch sich selbst ein einziges Mal nur zugestehen würden, ein selbstgekochtes Essen zu probieren. Nur probehalber. In Ihrem eigenen Interesse. Dann werde ich auch nie wieder ein Wort in dieser Richtung sagen. Da bricht Ihnen doch kein Zacken aus der Krone, oder?" – „Meinetwegen. Mir ist das egal. Wenn sich jemand anderes als Peggy zum Kochen findet, ist mir das genauso recht.", sagte Lucius gleichgültig. „Oh... Gut... Dann bitten Sie Ihre Frau doch einfach mal darum. Sagen Sie ihr, ich kann ihr gern ein Rezeptbuch borgen. Da stehen auch ganz einfache Rezepte für Anfänger drin. Und wenn Ihre Frau nicht zurecht kommt, kann ich ihr gerne helfen. Dann komme ich mal bei Ihnen zuhause vorbei und bringe Narcissa das Kochen bei..." – „Bloß nicht! Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt.", entwich es Lucius. Wider dem Ernst der Lage und jeder Vernunft musste Molly lachen: „Ach kommen Sie, es würde sich Ihnen ein ganz neues Lebensgefühl erschließen." Lucius sagte nichts, sondern blickte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwie hatte ihn das ganze Gerede der Weasley doch nachdenklich gestimmt. Im Grunde, ja, würde er zu einem von Narcissa gekochten Essen nicht nein sagen –aber es musste natürlich nicht sein. Es war ja nicht so, als würde Peggy nicht gut kochen.

Molly plapperte indessen munter weiter: „Da wundert es mich ja auch gar nicht mehr, dass Sie alle so spargeldürr sind. Richtig satt essen kann man sich nur, wenn die Frau im Haus Vorspeise, Hautgang und Nachtisch macht. Ich lade Ihre Frau, Ihren Sohn und Sie mal zu uns ein. Dann werden Sie mal sehen, wie ein richtiges Festmahl aussehen muss. Das ist nichts gegen das karge Mahl einer Hauselfe... Sie werden begeistert sein!" Lucius murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches.

„Darf ich Sie noch eine Kleinigkeit fragen?" Als Molly Lucius' Blick sah, lenkte sie schnell ein: „Es geht auch nicht ums Kochen! Es geht um das Thema, das Sie angeschnitten hatten... die Figur." – „Nun, da mein Rat in dieser Angelegenheit anscheinend so gefragt ist, legen Sie los. Was möchten Sie wissen?", forderte Lucius in nunmehr wieder spöttischem Tonfall auf.

Molly setzte ein bedeutungsvolles Gesicht auf. „Es geht mir nur um die Frage, ob... nun ja... ob Sie denn, da Sie unattraktive Menschen nun einmal so sehr verachten, ob das auch für Ihre Frau gelten würde?" Aufgrund von Lucius' verständnislosem Gesicht, erklärte Molly: „Ihre Frau ist ja traumhaft schön, das kann man nicht leugnen. Sie trug ein schönes Kleid heute Abend in der Ehrenloge... Nun ja. Ich möchte wissen, ob Sie Narcissa nur wegen Ihrer Schönheit lieben oder ob Sie Narcissa auch dann noch lieben würden, wenn ihre Schönheit vergangen ist? Durch Krankheit, Alter, einen Unfall, wer weiß... Würden all die Regeln, die Sie aufgestellt haben, auch in diesem Fall für Ihre Frau gelten? Würden Sie sich ihrer schämen, wenn sie mit einer entstellten Narcissa in der Öffentlichkeit erscheinen müssten?"

Lucius sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Ihre Gedanken, Mrs Weasley, sind wirklich..." Molly wartete gespannt darauf, als was er ihre Gedanken denn bezeichnen würde. „...daneben. Natürlich werde ich Narcissa auch dann noch lieben, wenn sie nicht mehr so aussieht wie jetzt. Für mich wird Narcissa niemals hässlich sein. Solange es Narcissa ist, ist es wunderschön. Ich werde immer zu ihr halten und sie immer lieben, egal wie sie aussieht. Narcissa ist, so wie sie jetzt ist, für mich perfekt, doch sie wird für mich auch mit jedem anderen Aussehen perfekt sein. Sie wird immer meine wundervolle Narcissa sein."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie das sagen.", lächelte Molly. „Sehen Sie, so treu sind Sie Ihren Idealen auch nicht. Sie machen auch Ausnahmen. ...Und das ist gut so.", setzte sie rasch hinzu, als sie Lucius' Gesicht sah. „Es freut mich wirklich, dass Ihre Liebe stärker ist als Ihr Beharren auf dem Schönheitsideal. Ihre Narcissa kann sich glücklich schätzen. So schrecklich Sie auch zu Arthur und anderen Menschen immer sind, gegenüber Ihrer Familie sind Sie anscheinend ganz anders. Und darauf können Narcissa und Draco dann wohl wirklich stolz sein, da Sie für sie ja sogar über Ihren eigenen Schatten springen, der bei Ihnen außergewöhnlich groß ist."

Und was auch immer Narcissa für Lucius und die Familie tat, es musste so gut sein, dass sie diesen schwierigen Lucius dazu brachte, sie zu vergöttern. Nun war Molly klar, dass Lucius seine Liebe nicht einfach so hingab. Nun war ihr klar, dass Narcissa es wert sein musste, wenn jemand wie Lucius für sie sogar sein Selbst aufgab und ihr seine bedingungslose Liebe schenkte. Vielleicht war es gerade Narcissas größte Stärke zu diesem mehr als schwierigen Lucius durchzudringen, ihn zu berühren und zu verändern. Wahrscheinlich war es das, was wirklich zählte. Und nicht irgendwelche Kochkünste. So musste es sein. Lucius brauchte keine Frau, die ihn versorgte, denn das konnte er dank seines Reichtums und seiner Hauselfen schon ganz gut alleine. Lucius brauchte eine Frau für sein Inneres, eine Frau, die für sein Herz da war.

Arthur hingegen wäre ohne Molly im Alltag verraten und verkauft. Er würde glatt verhungern, mit schmutziger Kleidung zur Arbeit gehen, zuhause im Chaos versinken, die Kinder würden ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen... Molly zerriss es das Herz, wenn sie daran dachte, Arthur mit all dem im Stich zu lassen. Doch seelisch würde Arthur ohne sie wohl kaum verkommen. Dafür stand Arthur zu fest im Leben, hatte zu viele Freunde und einen Charakter, eine offene, liebenswürdige Art, die es ihm immer und überall ermöglichte, Freunde zu finden. Lucius besaß diesen gesunden Charakter nicht. Er würde ohne seine einzigen Bezugspersonen Narcissa und Draco wohl eingehen. Ja, Molly war sich sicher, nun verstanden zu haben, was die Ehe der Malfoys ausmachte, dass die beiden Malfoys sich gegenseitig das Licht des Guten im Leben waren. Sie lächelte –und freute sich für Lucius und Narcissa, dass sie einander gefunden hatten.

„Wenn das ein Kompliment werden soll –finden Sie nicht, es ist verkehrt, mich mit noch mehr Selbstbestätigung zu füttern?", spöttelte Lucius scherzhaft, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich durchaus darüber freute zu hören, dass er mit seiner Familie anscheinend alles richtig machte und dass er Narcissa und Draco folglich gut tun musste. Ja, seine Familie war die große Ausnahme. Bei allem.

...

Trotz der warmen Sommernacht begann Narcissa zu frösteln. Das mit der Muggelfamilie sollte doch nur eine kleine Stimmungsaufhellung zu diesem ausgelassenen Sportereignis sein, so ernst hatte sie selbst das bei der Besprechung der Aktion gar nicht genommen gehabt. Aber sie hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Begleiter bereits so angetrunken sein würden, dass sie es gleich übertrieben. So weit hatte Lucius selbst es bestimmt gar nicht treiben wollen, die arme Frau so bloßzustellen und vor allem die Kinder so zu quälen... Narcissa war bei der Aktion gar nicht wohl gewesen. Sie war froh, dass sie so frühzeitig durch das Erscheinen der Auroren und das Aufleuchten des Dunklen Mals am Nachthimmel beendet worden war. Bevor noch Schlimmeres passieren konnte, bevor Macnair noch brutaler werden konnte... Sie wollte nicht, dass Lucius dafür nun ins Gefängnis gehen musste. Und sie selbst würde ja dann wohl auch nach Askaban müssen, schließlich war sie genauso beteiligt wie Lucius. Und was würde dann aus Draco werden, wenn seine beiden Elternteile in Askaban einsaßen? Narcissa mochte es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Womöglich würde man Draco zu seiner Tante Andromeda in diese katastrophalen Verhältnisse schicken, in der man mit Muggeln zusammen lebte... Nein. Narcissa war entschlossen, es nicht so weit kommen zu lassen. Selbst wenn Lucius geschnappt worden war, würde er sie niemals verraten. Aber was, wenn einer der anderen Todesser sie verriet? Sie musste einfach hoffen, dass alle entkommen waren.

Arthur, der natürlich bemerkte, wie still Narcissa geworden war, setzte besänftigend hinzu: „Mrs Malfoy, noch ist es nicht zu spät. Sprechen Sie mit Ihrem Mann. Bringen Sie ihn auf einen besseren Weg. Die Leute, mit denen er sich umgibt, halten nicht viel von Familien." Narcissa schwieg. Soweit sie wusste, waren Todesser die Verfechter der Familien. Allerdings, das was sie heute gesehen hatte... „Wissen Sie. Ich selbst wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als Lucius endlich hinter Gittern zu sehen. Es wäre mir wirklich eine Genugtuung. Aber für Sie, Mrs Malfoy, wünsche ich mir nicht, dass Ihre Familie auseinandergerissen wird. Nehmen Sie das als gutgemeinten Rat von mir an."

„Lucius tut nichts Unrechtes. Er ist ein guter Mensch.", beharrte Narcissa mit fester Stimme und im aufrichtigen Glauben an ihre Worte. Arthur erwiderte nichts, denn die Wahrheit hätte er von Mrs Malfoy ohnehin niemals erwartet. Schweigend setzten beide ihren Weg fort. Dann setzte Narcissa erneut an: „Gilt Ihre Warnung an mich nicht ebenso für Ihre eigene Familie?" – „Wie meinen Sie das?" Arthur war ehrlich überrascht. „Wir sind definitiv keine Anhänger der dunklen Magie." – „Aber Sie kämpfen auf der Seite des Gesetzes gegen die Gesetzeslosen, Mr Weasley. Ihre Frau muss sich doch schreckliche Sorgen um Sie machen? Dass Ihnen etwas zustoßen könnte? Diese Leute sind skrupellos und bekämpfen diejenigen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen mit harten und meistens auch unfairen Mitteln. Ihnen könnte etwas Schreckliches zustoßen..." Narcissas Stimme klang wie eine Warnung, Arthur konnte keinen drohenden Unterton darin ausmachen. Und er musste zugeben, Unrecht hatte Mrs Malfoy ja nicht, wenn sie behauptete, dass er sich als Todesserbekämpfer zu einem beliebten Ziel unter Fanatikern machte. Und obwohl Du-weißt-schon-wer schon seit vielen Jahren tot, oder wie Dumbledore es ausdrückte, verschollen war, so liefen noch etliche Todesser frei draußen herum, diejenigen, die Askaban entgangen waren... Wie gefährlich das Vorgehen gegen diese übrig gebliebenen Todesser war, hatte sich gerade heute deutlich gezeigt. Die Gefahr konnte er nicht herunterspielen. Und er wusste, dass Narcissa Recht hatte; wenn ihm oder einem der Kinder etwas passierte, würde Molly das niemals verkraften...

„Ich muss es trotzdem tun." Narcissa sah auf. "Die noch freien Todesser bekämpfen, meine ich. Denn wenn ich es nicht tue, ist meine Familie in Gefahr, von den Todessern verletzt zu werden. Sie bezeichnen uns immerhin als Blutsverräter. Und das nur, weil unsere Familie vor vielen Jahrzehnten Wert darauf gelegt hat, dass die reine Wahrheit dokumentiert wird. Denn die Wahrheit ist es nun einmal, dass wir immer schon mit Muggeln zusammen gelebt und auch den einen oder anderen Muggel im Stammbaum haben... Wir sind nicht so reinblütig, wie es dieser Aufschneider Nott damals beurkundet hat. Und wir wollen auch gar nicht reinblütig sein!" – „Das ist, als würden Sie die Wahl zum Amt des Schulsprechers ablehnen. Reinblütig zu sein ist eine große Ehre.", ermahnte ihn Narcissa. Doch Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Nicht für uns... Aber lassen wir das; Grundsatzdiskussionen haben unsere beiden Familien im Laufe der Jahrzehnte noch nie weitergebracht, sondern die Kluft nur weiter verstärkt... Was ich aber eigentlich damit sagen wollte; meine Familie ist vor diesen Todessern nicht sicher. Vor einem Jahr erst ist meine einzige Tochter, Ginny, die Jüngste, fast umgekommen, weil Ihr Mann Lucius sie in seine düsteren Machenschaften hineingezogen hat." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ich muss diese Todesser aufhalten, zum Wohle meiner Familie. Selbst wenn ich dabei sterben sollte, diese Mörder müssen aufgehalten werden." Seine Augen glühten vor grimmigem, gerechtem Zorn. Narcissa war verunsichert. Hatte Lucius wirklich so viel Unheil angerichtet?

„Wie man es auch betrachtet, ihr Männer habt ein Talent dazu, euch in Gefahr zu begeben und uns Frauen Kummer zu bereiten.", beschloss Narcissa das Thema. „Und ihr hört nicht auf uns Frauen, wenn es um solche Dinge wie Politik, Kampf und Macht geht." Arthur seufzte: „Das stimmt wohl, das würde Molly jetzt auch sagen." Narcissa wusste nicht recht, ob sie gekränkt sein oder sich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte. Arthur fuhr fort, während sie unter hohen Bäumen hindurch durch das hohe Gras stapften: „Wir sollten es dabei belassen. Unsere Familien vertreten unterschiedliche politische Einstellungen. Die Rivalität ist nicht einfach aus der Welt zu schaffen. Wir sollten damit genauso umgehen wie bisher auch. Lucius wird mir weiterhin das Leben schwer machen und ich ihm. Sie werden Lucius zur Seite stehen und Molly mir. So ist der Lauf der Welt." Narcissa nickte: „Und wir spielen mit. Weil wir unsere Familien immer über alles andere stellen werden. Besonders über die Politik." Arthur lächelte: „Genau."


	5. Im Herzen des dunklen Waldes

Lucius schritt voraus, furchtlos zwar, doch umsichtig und leise. In Gesellschaft Molly Weasleys fürchtete er nicht mehr für einen Todesser gehalten zu werden. Dennoch verspürte er keine große Lust, von Auroren überrascht zu werden, geschweige denn von Arthur Weasley, der sich am Ende noch einbildete, Lucius wolle seine Frau entführen. Was diesem Spatzenhirn durchaus zuzutrauen war. Zudem wollte Lucius keinesfalls dem Urheber des Dunklen Mals in die Arme laufen. Einem Urheber, dessen war sich Lucius sicher, der die scherzhafte Aktion der Todessergruppierung, eine kleine Muggelfamilie zu demütigen und einzuschüchtern, während man diese genauso gut hätte umbringen können, deutlich missbilligte. Lucius war sich sicher, es hierbei mit einem Fanatiker zu tun zu haben, der Skrupel bei seinen ehemaligen Mitstreitern gar nicht schätzte. Und sollte es zum Kampf kommen, würde sich Mrs Weasley mehr hinderlich als nützlich erweisen...

„Es überrascht mich, dass Sie hier sind. Bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Dass Sie diese gemeinsam mit Ihrer Familie besuchen.", durchbrach Mrs Weasleys Stimme die entstandene Stille. „Tatsächlich?", erwiderte Lucius gedankenverloren, während er die Augen zusammenkniff um eine Gruppe vorbeilaufender Zauberer besser erkennen und einordnen zu können. „Naja...", druckste Mrs Weasley, „...ich wusste nicht, dass Sie sich für Quidditch interessieren. Arthurs Erzählungen hinterließen bei mir immer den Eindruck, Sie interessieren sich nur für die Politik und Geld..." Lucius unterbrach genervt die Ausführungen der Weasleyfrau: „Mein Sohn spielt Quidditch, falls es Ihnen noch nicht zu Ohren gekommen ist. Draco ist der Sucher der Hausmannschaft von Slytherin. Da ist es nur natürlich, dass er sich das Endspiel der Weltmeisterschaft gerne ansehen möchte. Und natürlich erfülle ich meinem Sohn diesen Wunsch." Mrs Weasley ließ nicht locker: „Ich weiß, dass Ihr Sohn für Slytherin Quidditch spielt. Meine Zwillinge sind in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor die Treiber. Und sie schimpfen oft auf Slytherins Mannschaft... Aber Draco soll ein ganz guter Sucher sein, habe ich gehört." Nicht so gut wie der Sucher der Gryffindors, Harry Potter, aber das musste sie dem Vater des Suchers von Slytherin ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Lucius hatte auch so schon wieder etwas zum Meckern. „Ah ja, die Treiber. Dann sind sie es, die meinen Sohn bei der Suche nach dem Schnatz ständig vom Besen hauen wollen?" - „Nun ja... das sind die Regeln des Spiels, Mr Malfoy.", sagte Molly schnell. „Aber Fred und George würden niemals foulen. Das hört man ja eher von Ihrer Mannschaft." – „Wenn Sie schon die Regeln des Spiels bemühen, sollten Sie wissen, dass Foulen genauso zum Quidditch dazugehört wie ein Quaffel. Fouls sind fest eingeplante Spielzüge mit genau erfassten Gesetzen der Ahndung."

„Schon gut, schon gut, wir wollen ja jetzt nicht jedes einzelne Spiel unserer Schützlinge analysieren... Aber dass Sie hierher zur Weltmeisterschaft mitgekommen sind und nicht nur Ihren Hauselfen geschickt haben..." – „Sie sehen ja, was hier los ist. Dass meine Anwesenheit durchaus von Nöten ist.", unterbrach Lucius mit schnarrender Stimme. Was dachte Mrs Weasley eigentlich von ihm? Dass er ein solcher Rabenvater war, dass er Draco ohne Aufsicht –ohne menschliche und kompetente, elterliche Aufsicht- auf ein solches Großereignis wie die Weltmeisterschaft schickte? Was hatte Arthur Weasley bloß über ihn erzählt?

„Wissen Sie denn nicht mehr, was 1809 beim Endspiel Rumänien gegen Neu-Spanien passiert ist? Die zahlreichen Zauberer, die dem verrückt gewordenen Niko Nenad zum Opfer fielen?" – „Kommen Sie, die Geschichte kennt natürlich jedes Kind. Aber das ist schon ewig her. Mit den heutigen Sicherheitsstandards würde so etwas nicht passieren, dass ein einzelner Zauberer einen ganzen Wald verhext und auf das Publikum hetzt..." – „Ach nein? Sind Sie sich da so sicher? Und was ist dann mit heute Nacht? Der Situation, in der wir gerade feststecken? Heute ist es nicht bloß ein einzelner durchgedrehter Zauberer, sondern eine ganze Gruppierung. Auch heute gibt es zahlreiche Verletzte und vielleicht sogar Tote. Wie können Sie da sagen, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen seien ausreichend?" Da hatte Lucius Recht. Molly biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich bin auch äußerst empört, dass so etwas überhaupt passieren konnte... Wo waren die Sicherheitsleute, als sie gebraucht wurden? Wieso war überhaupt eine Muggelfamilie hier auf dem Zeltplatz? Das hätte man doch erahnen können, gerade jetzt, da sich einige dunkle Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem wieder zusammenfinden... Sie arbeiten doch auch im Ministerium, konnten Sie da nichts tun?" Vorwurfsvoll betrachtete Molly nun Lucius, der in dem Ton dessen, der sich zu Unrecht beschuldigt fühlt, zurückgab: „Mein Aufgabengebiet liegt an ganz anderer Stelle. Verzeihen Sie, aber mit der Organisation und Durchführung der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft habe ich nicht das Geringste zu tun. Da müssen Sie sich schon an Mr Crouch und Mr Bagman wenden. Sie können ja von Glück sagen, dass ich in dieser Notlage eingesprungen bin, den eigentlichen Sicherheitszauberern zur Seite zu stehen. Dafür habe ich sogar meine Familie allein zurücklassen müssen. Nicht zu vergessen dass ich nun meine Freizeit an einem solchen Tag geopfert habe..." – „Schon gut, es tut mir leid. Ich bin nur so durcheinander, wie das alles geschehen konnte, und empört und würde jetzt gern mit einem der Verantwortlichen für dieses Desaster sprechen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie zu Unrecht angepflaumt habe. Ich weiß ja, Sie können nichts dafür. Genauso wenig wie Arthur, der mit dem Quidditch-Ausschuss der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung auch nichts zu tun hat. Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt Vorwürfe mache, müsste ich Arthur genauso Vorwürfe machen... Aber ich weiß, dass er nichts dafür kann. Ich würde nur gern denjenigen, der das verbockt hat, zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Und natürlich die Todesser, die eigentlich an allem Schuld sind. Da sind wohl gerade die Emotionen mit mir durchgegangen..."

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu. Ich kann Ihnen auch versichern, dass wir eine Untersuchungskommission einrichten werden, deren Aufgabe es sein wird, diesen unerfreulichen Zwischenfall restlos aufzuklären. Wir werden die Sicherheitslücken und die Verantwortlichen schon finden." Solange man nur Lucius nicht fand, konnten gerne andere ihren Kopf dafür hinhalten. Und es stimmte ja, es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass die Sicherheitslücken einen Angriff wie diesen überhaupt erlaubt hatten. Und es war nicht seine Schuld, dass man ihnen gerade einen trotteligen Muggel mitsamt seiner Familie als Zeltplatzvorsteher vor die Nase gesetzt hatte. Da musste es doch Reibereien geben! Macnair und Nott waren ganz besessen davon gewesen, irgendwas mit den Muggeln anzustellen. Es war ja gut, dass Lucius bei dem Überfall überhaupt mitgegangen und ihn mitgeplant hatte, denn ohne seine Intervention würde die Muggelfamilie nun nicht einmal mehr leben. Sie war mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen, wenn auch nicht zu verhehlen war, dass es eine traumatische Nacht für sie gewesen sein musste... aber es gab ja Gedächtniszauber.

„Hoffentlich geht es Arthur gut...", jammerte Mrs Weasley inzwischen vor sich hin. „Warum habe ich ihn nur aus den Augen verloren? Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was diese Todesser mit ihm machen würden..." – „Mrs Weasley. Bleiben Sie ruhig. Das bringt doch jetzt nichts. Arthur geht es bestimmt gut. Haben Sie vergessen, dass ich ihn ganz gut kenne? Er weiß sich schon zu verteidigen." Molly glupschte Lucius überrascht an. Lucius presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Wegen den Muggelkindern. Weil die eigentlich harmlos gedachte Aktion so aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Er hatte das Gefühl, Molly beruhigen zu müssen. Außerdem wäre es gefährlich, wenn Mrs Weasley jetzt das laute Schluchzen beginnen würde...

„Danke.", wisperte Molly und tupfte sich die Augen trocken. „Sie haben Recht, ich darf nicht die Zuversicht verlieren, solange nicht klar ist, was mit Arthur ist. Bestimmt geht es ihm gut und er wartet schon auf mich und macht sich seinerseits schreckliche Sorgen um mich." – „Ja, ganz bestimmt.", stimmte Lucius mit belegter Stimme zu. Molly blickte ihn an und setzte dann rasch hinzu: „Und Narcissa geht es bestimmt ebenfalls gut. Verlieren auch Sie nicht Ihren Glauben." Lucius konnte nicht anders –ihre Worte trösteten ihn.

Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens setzte Molly die begonnene Unterhaltung fort: „Aber was mich noch interessiert... Interessieren Sie sich eigentlich auch für Quidditch? Oder sind Sie wirklich nur Ihrem Sohn zuliebe mitgekommen?", hakte sie nach. Lucius gab der Versuchung nach und drehte den Kopf zu Mrs Weasley um, starrte sie für eine Sekunde an, als zweifle er an ihrem Verstand. Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. „Ich bin, wie Sie vielleicht erkennen können, wenn Sie mich genauer betrachten, kein fanatischer Fan, der sich während eines Qudditchspieles die Seele aus dem Leib schreit. Noch bin ich jemand, der nach einem verlorenen Spiel seiner bevorzugten Mannschaft in Tränen ausbricht. Noch jemand, der behangen mit Fanartikeln durch die Nacht stolziert, unentwegt in sein Omniglas starrt, um sich alle Spielzüge noch einmal anzuschauen und zu analysieren, und dazu in seine Fanfarze bläst... Doch gegen ein spannendes Spiel habe ich nichts einzuwenden. Ein Mann meines gesellschaftlichen Standes darf auf einer Weltklasseveranstaltung natürlich nicht fehlen."

„Das hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn Sie mit einem irischen Kleeblatthut oder einem bulgarischen Schal behangen herumlaufen würden... Auch wenn Ihr Gehstock durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit dem Prinzip der Fanfarze hat. Royston Idlewind hätten Sie jedenfalls gut damit getäuscht.", murmelte Mrs Weasley. Lucius warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, sodass sie schnell die Stimme anhob und fortfuhr: „Waren Sie damals dabei? 1974? Beim Endspiel? Ich weiß es noch, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, Arthur und ich waren da, unsere Fanfarzen sprühten scharlachroten Rauch, Arthur hatte seine nicht richtig hinbekommen, sie hatte so einen schrecklichen quietschenden Ton in sich...Hach ja, das war das lustigste Quidditchspiel meines Lebens.", schwärmte Molly träumerisch. Lucius musste grinsen; auch seine Erinnerung an jenes denkwürdige Spiel war noch äußerst frisch. „Ja, ich war auch dabei... Ich war mir anfangs nicht sicher, ob ich mich dem Trend der Fanfarzen anschließen sollte. Schließlich konnte ich meinen Gehstock auch so unerkannt ins Stadion schmuggeln. Wenn schon Zauberstabverbot, dann hätten sie es auch richtig durchziehen müssen... Wie auch immer, schließlich gab ich nach. Das war der einzige Tag meines Lebens, an dem ich meinen Gehstock verwandelte. Wir waren alle so jung..." Molly lachte. „Ja, damals, das waren noch Zeiten..."

Beide hingen für einen Moment ihren Gedanken nach, dann fuhr Molly fort: „Welches ist denn Ihre bevorzugte Mannschaft? Haben Sie den Iren oder den Bulgaren den Sieg gewünscht?" – „Weder noch, Mrs Weasley. Ich vergeude meine Zeit nicht mit Wünschen, ich betrachte die nackte Realität. Aufgrund der geografischen Nähe von Irland zu Großbritannien ist natürlich eine gewisse Tendenz zu Irland vorhanden..." – „Aha!", triumphierte Mrs Weasley. „Wusste ich doch, dass Sie die Siegermannschaft wählen würden!" Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Musste Mrs Weasley so herumschreien? „Und Sie?", spöttelte er, „...wollen Sie etwa sagen, dass Sie für die Bulgaren waren?" – „Naja...", Mrs Weasley errötete, „...dieser Viktor Krum ist schon bemerkenswert..." Lucius' Gesicht verzog sich angewidert. Also, Narcissa würde niemals ein gutes Wort über einen anderen Mann verlieren, geschweige denn für einen anderen Mann schwärmen! Molly, die Lucius' Gedanken anhand seines Gesichtsausdruckes mit ihrer weiblichen Intuition sofort erahnte, fügte sogleich hinzu: „Naja, ihr Männer interessiert euch ja eher für den sportlichen Aspekt eines Spiels..." – „Ich interessiere mich für den wirtschaftlichen und politischen Aspekt..." – „Wie auch immer, Mr Malfoy, unterbrechen Sie mich nicht immer! Jedenfalls, wir Frauen interessieren uns bei einem solchen Sport natürlich auch für die Männer. Und schwärmen ist bei einem Promi nun einmal erlaubt. Diese Muskeln, die durchtrainierten Körper, ach, mit solchen Weltklassequidditchspielern kann doch ein gewöhnlicher Mann gar nicht mithalten."

Lucius atmete scharf aus. Fast wusste er gar nicht, was er auf solch blamablen Unfug noch erwidern konnte. „Mrs Weasley.", begann er daher langsam und jedes Wort einzeln betonend, „...Erstens: Sie scheinen ausschließlich von Ihrem Arthur zu sprechen. Meine Ehefrau hegt keinerlei Verlangen nach einem schwitzenden Muskelprotz ohne Hirn..." – „Bevor Sie zu zweitens kommen: Sie meinen also, Ihre Frau interessiert sich kein bisschen für diese berühmten Quidditchspieler?" – „Himmel nein!", entfuhr es Lucius nun in einem Ausruf, der durchaus mit einem Aufschrei gleichzusetzen war. „Und Sie vergessen wohl, dass ich als Aristokrat eine weitaus geachtetere Persönlichkeit darstelle als einer dieser dahergelaufenen Qudditchspieler und wenn diese noch so sehr Weltenruhm genießen..." – „Mag sein, aber Sie sind nicht so sportlich. Frauen stehen ja doch mehr auf die körperlichen als auf die geistigen Vorzüge...", eröffnete Molly weise. Bei der entsetzten Miene, die Lucius nun zur Schau stellte, konnte Molly nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete lauthals los. Lucius' Miene veränderte sich, zeigte erst einen verwirrten Ausdruck, bevor schließlich deutlicher Ärger darin sichtbar wurde, während Molly sich die Seite hielt und sich lachend gegen einen Baumstamm stützte.

„Was bei der Schlange Salazar Slytherins ist so witzig daran, dass Sie Ihren Mann blamieren, indem Sie von sich geben, dass Sie Sportler attraktiver finden als Ihren eigenen Ehemann!?" Lucius konnte es nicht begreifen. Molly lachte noch lauter, schwankte und konnte sich gerade noch so abfangen, bevor sie ins Gras plumpste. „Wissen Sie, das wird mir langsam zu dumm. Ich möchte heute noch einmal zu meiner Familie. Wenn Sie lieber die Nacht hier im Wald verbringen..." – „Ach Mr Malfoy, nun lachen Sie doch mal! Das war ein Scherz! Ich wollte Sie nur drankriegen und sehen, wie entsetzt Sie reagieren. Aber Ihre Reaktion hat ja wirklich all meine Vorstellung getoppt! Sie sind ja noch prüder als Arthur immer sagt!" Molly verschluckte sich an ihrem Lachen. Lucius starrte Mrs Weasley mit unverhohlenem Zorn an. Seine Hand am Gehstock zuckte. Am liebsten hätte er diese rothaarige Plage für ihre Frechheit verflucht...

Kurze Zeit später hatten sich sowohl Molly als auch Lucius wieder beruhigt. Molly nahm den Faden wieder auf: „Okay, das war etwas übertrieben. Natürlich schaue ich in meinem Alter nicht mehr nach Quidditchspielern. Als junges, unverheiratetes Ding habe ich das selbstverständlich noch getan... Und Sie? Haben Sie nie irgendwelche Ambitionen gehegt, selbst Quidditch zu spielen? So wie Ihr Sohn? Ich meine, irgendwo muss Draco das Talent doch herhaben..." – „Sie fangen doch jetzt nicht etwa damit an, die Gesetze der Genealogie zu verfolgen? Ich kann auch nicht alles erklären. Ich selbst jedenfalls habe nie Quidditch gespielt. Das ist mir zu schmutzig... Und zu gefährlich." – „Und Sie könnten Ihren Gehstock ja auch schlecht nach da oben auf den Besen mitnehmen, was?", antwortete Molly amüsiert. Lucius verzog das Gesicht. Diese Weasleyfrau nahm aber auch kein Blatt vor den Mund. „Eben. Sie haben es erkannt. Und ich stehe nicht so darauf, mir von Klatschern die Knochen brechen zu lassen..." – „Im Grunde wundert es mich, dass es überhaupt Qudditchspieler von Slytherin gibt. Mit Mut seid ihr Slytherins ja nicht gerade gesegnet...", überlegte Molly laut. „Und mich wundert es, dass es überhaupt noch Gryffindors gibt, die das Erwachsenenalter erreichen. Bei eurem Drang, die tödliche Gefahr zu suchen, müsstet ihr alle schon vor dem Ende eurer Schulzeit umgekommen sein." – „Haha, wir sind eben nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Wir suchen die Gefahr und bezwingen sie." – „Nun ja, und wir überlisten sie." Einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die herausfordernden Blicke Mollys und Lucius'.

„Nun ja, es muss ja nicht jeder sportlich sein. Arthur hat ja auch nie Quidditch gespielt." – „Mrs Weasley, wären Sie eventuell so freundlich und würden mir in diesem besonderen Augenblick vielleicht noch ein paar Geheimnisse Arthurs anvertrauen? So etwas wie seine Schwächen, seine größten Ängste, seine Pläne?", säuselte Lucius. „Wovon träumen Sie eigentlich nachts?", lachte Molly. „Arthur wird Sie ohnehin in all Ihren kleinen Rivalitäten schlagen. Und mein Ron Ihren Draco. Sie haben da gar keine Chance." Sie zwinkerte ihm ausgelassen zu. „Oh, wie sehr Sie Draco und mich doch unterschätzen...", gab Lucius amüsiert zurück. „Grüßen Sie Ihren Arthur nur ganz nett von mir und warnen Sie ihn vor, dass er sich in Zukunft warm anziehen sollte." Beide grinsten. Es tat ihnen gut, sich mit diesen Gesprächen von der Sorge um ihre Ehepartner abzulenken.

...

Nur das Geräusch ihrer zaghaften Schritte auf dem Waldboden und die leisen Stimmen einiger weit entfernter dunkler Gestalten waren zu vernehmen. Narcissas Lippen waren schon ganz trocken. Wie gerne hätte sie wenigstens ihr Kosmetiktäschchen dabei, um sich die rissigen Lippen mit einem Lippenstift nachzuziehen... Oder wenigstens ein Glas Wasser. Aber so stolz wie sie war, hielt sie nicht an und ließ sich erst recht nichts anmerken.

In diesem Moment blieb Arthur stehen, als sei ihm gerade etwas eingefallen, und zog dann eine seltsame rechteckige, schwarz ummantelte Gerätschaft aus seiner Umhangtasche. Sie war so klein, dass er sie bequem in seiner Hand halten konnte, doch Narcissa konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, worum es sich handelte. Somit schwieg sie vorerst und beobachtete, wie Arthur das kleine Ding angestrengt musterte, mit seinem Finger darauf tippte, verwirrt die Stirn runzelte und dann noch einmal mit dem Finger darauf tippte. Na toll, dachte Narcissa genervt, wenn das hier so weiterging, standen sie morgen früh noch hier im Wald und warteten darauf, dass Mr Weasley aus seinem Spielzeug schlau wurde...

„Mr Weasley, ich glaube kaum, dass jetzt der richtige Augenblick zum Spielen ist.", spottete Narcissa, doch ihrem Tonfall war anzuhören, dass sie allmählich müde wurde. Sie war das lange Gehen ja auch wirklich nicht gewohnt. Die kleinen Spaziergänge, die sie sonst im Rosengarten des Manors unternahm, waren hiermit ja auch wirklich nicht vergleichbar. Arthur hob den Kopf und strahlte Narcissa stolz an: „Das ist kein Spielzeug, Mrs Malfoy. Das ist ein äußerst nützliches Ding. Es wird uns dabei helfen, den Sammelplatz der Ministeriumsleute zu finden." – „Tatsächlich?" Skeptisch betrachtete Narcissa sich das kleine Ding. „Ja!", hob Arthur eifrig an. „Hier auf diesem Bildschirm leuchten alle Informationen auf, die Sie sich wünschen." Stolz drehte er die Gerätschaft in seiner Hand so herum, dass Narcissa nun auch die andere Seite des Dings zu Gesicht bekam. Überrascht betrachtete sie das Leuchten, das auf dieser Seite von der Gerätschaft ausging. Narcissa konnte einen blauen Hintergrund mit merkwürdigen Symbolen darauf erkennen. „Was ist das?", erkundigte sie sich verblüfft.

„Das ist ein... ähm... Smart-Ton.", stotterte Mr Weasley das Fremdwort hervor. „Wie bitte?", hakte Narcissa geduldig nach, und Arthur hob rasch zur Erklärung an: „Das hat mir Hermine ausgeliehen. Sie sagt, darin sind alle Informationen der ganzen Welt gespeichert. So ähnlich wie in einer großen Enzyklopädie." – „In dem kleinen Teil?" Narcissa klang ungläubig. „Aber ja doch!", bekräftigte Arthur. „Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht, aber wenn Hermine das sagt, dann stimmt es auch." Narcissa sah kein bisschen überzeugter aus. „Nun... wenn das so ist, dann befragen Sie das Gerät doch einfach und dann werden wir sehen, ob Ihre Hermine Recht behält oder nicht."

„Stimmt, das könnten wir machen..." Arthur überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann wandte er sich an das Smartphone: „Bitte liefere mir die Information, wo wir hier sind und wo sich meine geliebte Frau Molly befindet." Auffordernd und gespannt blickte Arthur auf den bunten Bildschirm, den er inzwischen wieder zu sich gedreht hatte, und wartete ab... „Nun?", erhob sich Narcissas geduldige Stimme etwa eine halbe Minute später. ... "Nichts. Vielleicht dauert es, bis das Gerät die richtige Enzyklopädie-Seite aufgeschlagen hat...", überlegte Arthur ratlos. „Hermine hat nur gesagt, dass es alle Fragen beantworten kann. Sie hat aber nicht gesagt, wie lange es dauert." Narcissa bedachte Arthur mit einem mitleidigen Blick: „Dann ist Ihr tolles Gerät wertlos. Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns hier keine Zeit verschwenden, sondern selbst weitersuchen." Doch Arthur dachte gar nicht daran, seinen Blick von dem bunt leuchtenden Bildschirm zu lösen. „Sage mir, wo meine Kinder zur Schule gehen?", befragte er das Gerät um aufs Geratewohl dessen Leistungsfähigkeit zu überprüfen. Als sich immer noch nichts tat und das Gerät noch immer nicht zu sprechen ansetzte, wurde Arthurs Stimme allmählich verzweifelter: „Wo wohnen wir? Wie heiße ich? Kennen Sie die Familie Weasley? Den Fuchsbau?" Das Gerät blieb stumm. Und nun wurde auch noch der Bildschirm schwarz. Ratlos stierte Arthur darauf. „Warum funktioniert das nicht? Hermine hat gesagt, es sei ein Wunderwerk. Es sei wie Eulenpost, Flohpulvergespräche, Denkarium, Enzyklopädie und die Allweisheit zusammen. Und bei ihr hat es funktioniert... sie hat es nur mit ihren Fingern antippen müssen und plötzlich konnte sie mir die ganzen Bestandteile der Mondoberfläche nennen. Ist das nicht faszinierend?"

„Unheimlich.", kommentierte Narcissa sarkastisch. „Wahrscheinlich wurden Sie an der Nase herumgeführt, Mr Weasley." Doch Arthur schüttelte beharrlich den Kopf und tippte mit seinen Fingern wild auf dem Ding herum: „Ich muss nur herausfinden, wie Hermine das gemacht hat..." Während Arthur noch mit einem, wie Narcissa fand, etwas beschränkten Gesichtsausdruck auf die Oberfläche des Dings stierte, hatte sie in wenigen eleganten Schritten die Entfernung zwischen sich und Arthur zurückgelegt und ihm das Ding aus der Hand gespickt. Und noch ehe Arthur reagieren konnte, hatte Narcissa ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln zugeworfen und ihren Zauberstab mit den Worten „Überlassen Sie das nur mir." auf das kleine Gerät gerichtet. Kaum hatte ihre Zauberstabspitze dieses berührt, gab es einen lauten gequälten Piepton von sich und erlosch.

„Das gehört zum Plan.", kommentierte Narcissa tapfer, die sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte, dass ihr Enthüllungszauberspruch offensichtlich nicht gefruchtet hatte. Arthur hingegen gab einen erstickten Ton von sich und starrte entsetzt auf das tote Smartphone. „Sie haben es kaputt gemacht! Mrs Malfoy, Sie dürfen doch nicht mit Zauberkraft an ein technisches Gerät herangehen, die Dinger sind sehr sensibel! Magie und Muggeldinge vertragen sich nun einmal nicht miteinander."

So schnell wie Narcissa einen Satz rückwärts gemacht und das Handy auf den Boden fallen lassen hatte, konnte Arthur gar nicht gucken. „Das ist ein Muggelding?!", entfuhr es Narcissa voller Abscheu und sie betrachtete das technische Gerät aus verengten Augen, als würde es gleich explodieren. „Wie können Sie es wagen, mir mit diesem verseuchten Material zu nahe zu kommen?" Entrüstet betrachtete sie zuerst Arthur und dann ihre Hände, als befürchtete sie, sie könne die Keime, die von diesem Gerät ausgegangen waren, mit bloßem Auge auf ihrer Haut sehen.

„Aber Mrs Malfoy, Sie brauchen doch keine Angst zu haben! Ein Smart-Ton ist ganz ungefährlich! Soll nur ein nützliches kleines Ding sein...", beschwichtigte Arthur die Malfoydame schnell. Doch Narcissa wich nur noch weiter von ihm und dem am Boden liegenden Smartphone zurück.

„Sehen Sie: vollkommen ungefährlich.", erklärte Arthur, während er sich herunterbeugte und das Smartphone vom Waldboden aufhob. Mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn versuchte er es erneut zum Aufleuchten zu bringen, doch so sehr er auch seinen Finger auf die glatte Fläche rammte, sie blieb schwarz. Arthur stöhnte: „Hermine bringt mich um... Sie sagte, das sei keineswegs billig gewesen." – „Da sehen Sie es, dass die Dinge von Muggeln genauso wertlos sind wie sie selbst.", konnte es sich Narcissa nun doch nicht verkneifen. „Ach, sagen Sie das nicht. Die Muggel bringen einige sehr erstaunliche Erfindungen zustande. Die meisten davon kann ich nur nicht bedienen... Aber sobald mir Harry oder Hermine dann erklären, wie es geht, funktionieren die Muggeldinge einwandfrei. Ihre Bedienung erfordert meistens einfach nur Köpfchen." In Narcissas Blick zeichnete sich ab, dass sie genau dies Arthur nicht zutraute.

„Nun lassen sie uns endlich weitergehen..." Langsam setzten sich die beiden wieder in Bewegung, Arthur noch immer das Ding schüttelnd und in seinen Händen drehend, bis er es schließlich aufgab und es wegsteckte. Er stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. „Mr Weasley, warum genau interessieren Sie sich eigentlich für Muggeldinge? Reichen Ihnen die Möglichkeiten der Magie nicht aus?", erklang es plötzlich von Narcissa. Arthur blickte sie überrascht an. „Doch, natürlich. Ich finde diese fremdartigen Dinger nur unheimlich interessant. Sie sind so ganz anders als alles, was wir aus unserer magischen Welt kennen. So anders, dass sich einem nicht erschließt, wie genau sie funktionieren. Die Bedienung von Muggelgeräten ist unglaublich schwierig. Sie ist nicht intuitiv, wie das bei den meisten magischen Gegenständen der Fall ist, sondern sehr kompliziert. Hermine erzählte mir beispielsweise, dass es für das Smart-Ton von vorhin eine Bedienungsanleitung gibt, die über sechzig Pergamentseiten erfasst. Können Sie sich das vorstellen?"

„Nein. Und das will ich mir auch gar nicht vorstellen.", entgegnete Narcissa hoheitsvoll. „Wahrscheinlich sind die Muggel nur so schwer von Begriff, dass sie diese sechzig Seiten Erklärungen nun einmal benötigen, während normalen Menschen wie uns eine einzige Seite ausreichen würde." Arthur schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn dem so wäre, hätten Sie das Ding doch bedienen können... Nein, Muggel scheinen mir eher sehr umständliche, komplizierte Menschen zu sein. Die Rätsel und versteckte Lösungen lieben. Ich finde es jedenfalls unheimlich faszinierend, was sich die Muggel alles einfallen lassen haben, um ohne Magie zurechtzukommen. Da gibt es einige interessante Erfindungen, die denen unserer Welt sehr nahe kommen."

„Nun, welche wären das?", fragte Narcissa, durch Arthurs Erzählung nun doch ein wenig neugierig geworden nach. „Zum Beispiel das Feleton. Damit können die Muggel miteinander sprechen, ohne sich im selben Raum, ja auch nur in der selben Stadt zu befinden. So ähnlich wie unsere Unterhaltungen über die Kamine mittels Flohpulver. Gespräche hören über die Entfernung." – „Und wie funktioniert das bitteschön ohne Flohpulver?", erkundigte sich Narcissa argwöhnisch. Arthur, der mit einer solchen Frage nicht gerechnet hatte, hielt überrascht inne. „Nun, ja... das ist ein bisschen komplizierter..." Unsicher blickte er Narcissa an, doch deren Blick suggerierte Aufforderung. „Naja... die Muggel haben eine Art Leitungssystem unter der Erde verlegt, durch die diese Feletone miteinander verbunden sind. Jeder Muggel besitzt so eins. Und wenn man dort hineinspricht, geht die Stimme durch die Leitung und kommt am anderen Ende, an dem anderen Feleton wieder raus." – „Eine Stimme. Geht durch. Ein Leitungssystem?" In Narcissas Satz war jedes Wort vor lauter Unglauben betont. „Das kann nicht sein."

„Doch, eben schon! Ich kann es nicht erklären, da müssen Sie Hermine fragen. Sie sagte irgendwas vonwegen eklektrischen Impulsen, Schaltstellen und Schallgesetzen... die Muggel bemühen oft die Eklektrik, wenn sie nicht weiterwissen." – „Die was?", hakte Narcissa nach. Sie hatte langsam das deutliche Gefühl, mit einem Geisteskranken mit Wahnvorstellungen zu sprechen. „Eklektrik, das ist Strom... das ist das, aus dem ein Blitz besteht. Und die Muggel nehmen diesen Blitz und benutzen ihn als Energieantrieb für ihre Gegenstände... Wir Zauberer berühren beispielsweise einen Teekessel mit unserem Zauberstab und daraufhin verwandelt er sich in einen Igel. Die Muggel berühren ihre Geräte mit dem Blitz und schon sind es Feletone oder Kühlschränke... Kühlschränke, wissen Sie, die halten das Essen kühl, damit es länger haltbar ist." Narcissa betrachtete Arthur indessen mit der typischen Furcht in den Augen, die man vor einem Irren hat. „Die Muggel nehmen einen Blitz vom Himmel und berühren damit ihre Geräte?", stieß sie voller Unglauben aus. „Naja... nun... nicht ganz..." – „Das haben Sie aber soeben gesagt." – „Ja, aber es ist eigentlich komplizierter... ich wollte es Ihnen nur in einfachen Worten erklären, aber sei's drum. Also, die Muggel erzeugen künstliche Blitze. Sie nehmen sie nicht vom Himmel. Sie machen ein Gewitter im Kleinen nach und erhalten daraus ihre Blitze."

Narcissa schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Lassen Sie es sein, Mr Weasley... ich habe jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen. Wie hält das Ihre Frau nur aus?" Arthur machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht: „Molly teilt meine Faszination für die Muggeltechnik leider nicht... Was sehr schade ist. Sie hält es für Spielerei." – „Nun, da muss ich Ihrer Frau ausnahmsweise zustimmen.", lächelte Narcissa schwach und müde.

„Es gibt viel zu wenige Zauberer, die die Muggeltechnik für wert befinden sich damit zu befassen. Was eines Tages ein echtes Problem darstellen könnte. Spätestens dann, wenn die Muggel uns in unseren Möglichkeiten weit übertroffen haben..." – „Das steht wohl kaum zu erwarten.", entgegnete Narcissa geziert. „Oh doch und zwar schon sehr bald..." Nun klang Arthur müde.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann setzte Arthur noch einmal an: „Wissen Sie, was ich in meiner Freizeit sammle?" – „Nein, woher sollte ich das wissen? Von Lucius etwa? Glauben Sie mir, so sehr interessiert sich Lucius auch nicht für Sie, dass er sich intensiv mit Ihren Hobbys befassen würde." Arthur musste ob dieser Antwort lächeln. „Batterien und Schrauben... Sie werden nicht wissen, was das ist, aber sie sind sehr interessant." – „Aha... ja, ich werde es Lucius sagen. Vielleicht lässt er Sie dann wenigstens einweisen.", entgegnete Narcissa trocken, der es langsam auf die Nerven ging, dass Arthur nur noch von Dingen sprach, die sie nicht verstand.

In diesem Moment knickte Narcissa mit ihrem hohen Absatzschuh auf dem matschigen Waldboden um, strauchelte und konnte sich noch gerade so an Arthur Weasleys Arm festhalten, um nicht zu Boden zu gleiten. Als sich Narcissas erschrockener Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte, verfärbten sich ihre adelig blassen Wangen leicht rötlich. „Wie dumm von mir...", entkam es ihr halblaut durch ihre bebenden Lippen. Sie zog rasch die Hände von Arthurs Arm weg und hoffte, dass man ihr Erröten in der zwielichtigen Nacht nicht sehen konnte. Sie zog es vor zu schweigen.

Arthur, der sich ebenfalls etwas erschrocken hatte, als Narcissa sich so plötzlich an ihn geklammert hatte, reagierte, aus Narcissas Sicht, naiv und einfach nur besorgt: „Oh, ist alles in Ordnung, Ma'am? Haben Sie sich verletzt?" Froh um die Ablenkung von ihrem unrühmlichen Festklammern senkte Narcissa den Blick auf ihren rechten Fuß hinab, hob ihn an und bewegte den Fuß probehalber in seinem Gelenk. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als es zwar unangenehm im Gelenk ziepte, jedoch nicht schmerzte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur umgeknickt..." Narcissa senkte beschämt ihren Blick. Wie hatte ihr das nur passieren können? Mr Weasley musste sie ja für eine reichlich dumme Gans halten, die die Kunst des Gehens nicht beherrschte. Jetzt hatte sie doch tatsächlich sich selbst und auch noch Lucius blamiert...

Doch Arthur dachte gar nicht an so etwas. Entsetzt rief er aus: „Um Himmels Willen, bei Ihren Schuhen wundert mich das gar nicht, dass Sie hier im feuchten Waldboden mit Ihren Absätzen stecken bleiben und an Wurzeln hängen bleiben. Oh, Mrs Malfoy, das ist doch nicht das richtige Schuhwerk für einen Waldspaziergang! Da haben Sie aber gerade noch mal Glück gehabt, dass Sie sich nicht den Fuß verstaucht oder gar gebrochen haben..." – „Tatsächlich?" Unsicher senkte Narcissa den Blick hinab auf ihre schwarzen Lackschuhe mit den Absätzen, die inzwischen völlig verdreckt und zerkratzt waren. Sie seufzte. „Das war mal ein Paar meiner Lieblingsschuhe..." Ja, hätte sie das gewusst, dass sie hier durch den Wald stapfen musste, hätte sie doch andere Schuhe gewählt. Obwohl es natürlich stimmte, dass sie ja nur das Nötigste mit hierher gebracht hatte. Beim Zelten musste man sich schon enorm einschränken. So hatte sie nur dreizehn Koffer mitnehmen können, zusätzlich zwölf Koffer für Lucius und acht für Draco. Damit war das palastähnliche Zelt, das gegenüber dem Anwesen Malfoy Manor klein und winzig wirkte, aber auch schon voll gewesen. Also hatte Narcissa Prioritäten setzen müssen. Und Schuhe für Wanderungen zählten gewiss nicht zu diesen Prioritäten.

Arthur stöhnte. „Sie haben wohl keine anderen Schuhe dabei, oder?" Hoheitsvoll strich sich Narcissa das blonde Haar zurück. „Nein. Aber machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Mr Weasley, ich komme schon zurecht, ich bin Absatzschuhe zu jeder nur möglichen Gelegenheit ja gewohnt." Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Nie hätte er Molly mit diesen Schuhen auf dem unwegsamen Gelände des Dartmoors herumlaufen lassen. Lucius und Narcissa schienen beide keine praktische Veranlagung zu besitzen. Beiden schien völlig der Sinn für die Realität zu fehlen. Sie wollten auf Teufel komm raus vornehm sein, ob das Sinn machte und angebracht war oder nicht. Und jetzt hatte Narcissa den Salat. Und musste wohl oder übel erkennen, dass es kein Stück mehr vornehm war, nicht mehr richtig laufen zu können, da sie die falschen Schuhe gewählt hatte. Gut gemeint, aber falsch gemacht. Manchmal fragte sich Arthur wirklich, wie Lucius oder auch Narcissa nur im Alltag bestehen konnten.

„Können Sie noch laufen? Es ist auch nicht mehr weit, nur noch ein kleines Stück durch den Wald..." Er hoffte es. Denn er hatte keine Ambitionen, Narcissa nun tragen zu müssen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihm Lucius das wohl auf ewig übel nehmen würde. Zu seinem Glück reckte Narcissa das Kinn: „Selbstverständlich. Wenn Sie nicht so schnell vorausrennen schon." Arthur wurde rot: „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung..." Narcissa, der ihr Straucheln und Festklammern an Lucius' Erzfeind noch immer sehr peinlich war, stolzierte, um eben dies zu verbergen, hoch erhobenen Hauptes weiter. Rücksichtsvoll passte sich Arthur nun ihrem Schritt an und blickte immer wieder zu Narcissa um zu überprüfen, ob sie noch laufen konnte, was diese mit genervten Blicken quittierte.

Nach einer Weile erhob sich vor ihnen ein rötlicher Schimmer am Horizont und der Geruch eines knisternden Feuers stieg ihnen in die Nasen. Ein erst leises Flüstern hob sich immer mehr zu einem lauten Stimmengewirr an. „Und gleich sind wir an dem Treffpunkt angelangt, an dem wir Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und Auroren uns sammeln wollten. Ich sehe schon das Licht der Feuer vor uns. Dort wird man sich um Sie kümmern und ich kann Auskunft über Ihren Mann einholen.", informierte Arthur Narcissa. „Wird auch Zeit, dass ich wieder von Ihnen loskomme. Jetzt, da ich Sie genug ausgehorcht habe, brauche ich wieder etwas anspruchsvollere Gesellschaft." – „Und ich Gesellschaft, die sich nicht wie ein Eisklotz gibt." – „Ein Eisklotz? Ich bitte Sie, wenn dann bitte eine Eisblume, Mr Weasley." Narcissa warf ihr langes Haar in hoheitlicher Geste über die Schulter. Diese ungewöhnliche Unterhaltung war ganz schön amüsant gewesen. Und sowohl Narcissa als auch Arthur wussten, dass sie kein Sterbenswörtchen des soeben Gesprochenen jemals mit ihren Ehepartnern teilen würden. Diese Nacht war die Ausnahme von der Ausnahme. Am nächsten Morgen schon würde sie nicht mehr existiert haben. Und so betraten Narcissa und Arthur sicheren Schrittes den hellen Lichtschein des Sammelplatzes, einer Lichtung im Wald, auf dem mehrere gewaltige Lagerfeuer loderten.


	6. Epilog - Aus dem dunklen Wald hinaus

Schließlich erreichten Molly und Lucius den Rand einer Lichtung, auf der mehrere große Lagerfeuer brannten. Sie sahen sich um. Überall wimmelte es von verängstigten, aneinander gedrängten Familien, von sich flüsternd Bericht erstattenden Sicherheitszauberern und Verletzten, die von Medimagiern versorgt wurden. Als Molly die Verletzten sah, zuckte sie furchtsam zusammen, doch da ertönte schon ein lauter Ausruf: „Molly! Da bist du ja!" Molly wirbelte herum und ehe sie sich versah, lag ein überglücklicher Arthur in ihren Armen. „Arthur, ich bin so froh!" Und sie drückte ihren Mann ganz fest an sich.

Lucius wollte sich gerade abwenden, als eine zarte Hand die seine ergriff. Voller Hoffnung drehte er sich um... „Narcissa...", hauchte er, erleichtert, froh und dankbar. „Lucius.", hauchte Narcissa in derselben Stimmlage. Für eine lange Sekunde blickte sich das Malfoy-Ehepaar tief in die Augen, Lucius drückte Narcissas Hand in seiner liebevoll und auf ihrer beider Lippen zeigte sich die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Dann glitten ihre Hände wieder auseinander und Lucius und Narcissa wandten sich voneinander ab um sich stattdessen mit kühlen Mienen dem sich noch immer lautstark in den Armen liegenden Weasleypaar zuzuwenden. Narcissa und Lucius hatten einander ihr Glück, einander wiedergefunden zu haben, gezeigt. Nun traten sie erneut mit der Kühle auf, die sich für Mitglieder ihres Standes geziemte.

Molly und Arthur, die die Blicke der Malfoys auf sich spürten, lösten sich nun auch wieder voneinander und betrachteten ihre Gegenüber. „Lucius.", stellte Arthur mit strenger Stimme fest. Der warme Tonfall, den er gegenüber Narcissa angeschlagen hatte, war verschwunden. Stattdessen klang der Name seines Erzfeindes aus Arthurs Mund wie ein Schimpfwort. „Arthur." Auf Lucius' Lippen zeigte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Da sind Sie ja. In welchem Loch haben Sie sich denn die ganze Zeit über verkrochen?"

Und schon ging das hitzige Temperament wieder mit Arthur durch: „Ich habe mich um Ihre Frau gekümmert, was eigentlich Ihre Aufgabe sein sollte..." – „Nun, ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine vergnügliche Stunde.", erwiderte Lucius gelassen. „Sie haben mal wieder überhaupt keine Ahnung vom Ernst der Lage und wahrscheinlich...", brauste Arthur auf, als Molly ihren aufgeregten Ehemann unterbrach. „Arthur. Beruhige dich. Mr Malfoy hat mich immerhin sicher hierher gebracht." Arthur atmete tief durch. Dann wandte er sich widerwillig an Lucius: „Nun denn... Danke. Danke, dass Sie meine Frau sicher hierher gebracht haben." Auf Lucius' Lippen zeigte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Bitte, bitte. Gern geschehen. Wenn Sie mal wieder meine Hilfe benötigen, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden..." Arthur wartete darauf, dass nun auch Lucius sich bedanken würde, dass er ihm Narcissa zurückgebracht hatte, doch Lucius schwieg. Arthur verzog verächtlich ob solcher Undankbarkeit das Gesicht. „Nun, dann sehen wir uns wohl demnächst im Ministerium." – „Ich freue mich schon darauf. Gute Nacht, Mrs Weasley."

Die beiden Ehefrauen hatten einander während des kleinen Zwiegesprächs ihrer Männer schweigend gemustert und waren in Gedanken noch einmal das durchgegangen, was sie übereinander in dieser Nacht gelernt hatten. Ihre beiden Ehemänner waren wohl unverbesserlich. Es war dasselbe wie immer. Lucius provozierte und Arthur ließ sich provozieren. Doch hatte sich bei ihnen etwas geändert? Die Blicke, die sich die beiden Frauen zuwarfen, waren nicht feindselig und nicht hochmütig, nein, Narcissa war eine winzige Spur neugierig auf Mrs Weasley, die Frau, von der sie heute Nacht so viel gehört hatte. Und Molly empfand sogar einige Sympathie für die Frau, die Lucius sonst den ganzen Tag über Kontra gab. Und als sich ihre Blicke dann trafen, deutete sich ein kleines begrüßendes Lächeln auf Narcissas Lippen an, das Molly sofort erwiderte.

Die beiden Männer hatten von dem stummen Austausch der beiden Frauen nichts mitbekommen. Molly schreckte etwas auf, als Lucius das Abschiedswort an sie richtete. „Ihnen auch eine gute Nacht, Mr und Mrs Malfoy.", antwortete sie zerstreut. Arthur, der Lucius bis jetzt wütend angeblitzt hatte, da Lucius ihn so einfach überging, legte seinen Arm schützend um Molly. „Komm wir gehen.", flüsterte er ihr leise zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als Arthur sich bereits umgedreht hatte und gerade den ersten Schritt gehen wollte, ließ Lucius noch ein „Danke Mr Weasley." vernehmen. Als Arthur sich verblüfft umdrehte, konnte er Lucius' Gesicht jedoch nicht mehr sehen, denn dieser und Narcissa hatten sich bereits umgewandt und gingen nun, mit dem Rücken zu Arthur und Molly, schweigend nebeneinander her von dannen. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Dann griff er nach Mollys Hand und führte sie gemächlich zu ihrem kleinen Zelt, in dem ihre gemeinsamen Kinder und Harry schon warteten.

„Und ich werde diesen unmöglichen Lucius eines Tages doch noch dran kriegen...", schimpfte Arthur noch vor sich hin, als er und Molly längst den Eingang ihres Zeltes erreicht hatten. Molly streichelte ihrem Mann beruhigend über den Rücken. „Denk an deinen Blutdruck..."

Als sie weit genug von den Weasleys entfernt waren, verschränkten sich Narcissas und Lucius' Finger erneut liebevoll miteinander. „Ich bin froh, dich wieder zu haben.", wisperte Lucius. „Dafür danke ich sogar einem Schleimspucker wie Arthur." Narcissa lächelte mild. „Ich freue mich, deine im Gegensatz zu Mr Weasley so gehobene Ausdrucksweise wieder zu vernehmen..." Lucius lachte. „Der Punkt geht an dich." – „So übel ist Arthur Weasley gar nicht...", bemerkte Narcissa. „Ich weiß. Was denkst du, warum ich so viel Freude daran habe, ihn zu ärgern? Denkst du, ich würde einem wirklich unangenehmen Menschen so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken?", raunte Lucius liebevoll. Narcissa hauchte Lucius einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich mag deine Freunde." Und Lucius drückte Narcissa ganz fest und voll Zuneigung an sich.

_Ende_


End file.
